Spirit Force Brotherhood: MegaMan X Command Mission
by Ace Neptune
Summary: The Newly formed Hero Alliance arrives at the Future Universe after recieving a call from X. As they arrive, old foes reappear as Ace, Jexi, Hope, David, and their allies face off against the Rebellion Army. Will they succeed or fail?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Infiltrating Giga City

The reformed Hero Alliance was currently flying through the lanes between as Anna and Vera picked up a signal.

"Me and Vera managed to trace back the signal from X and it's pointing to here." Anna said as she pulled up a screen and patched it through to the others.

"Whoa… that's one hell of a ruined city." Akane said.

"Apparently, they're called the Lagrano Ruins and are part of an island called Giga City." Anna said.

"Why would X want to meet us here? Unless he was in a hurry and was in the middle of a mission, I doubt this would be the right meeting place." Hope said.

"Well something must be up, let's head down there and try to meet up with him." Ace said.

"We're on our way X." Hope said.

(MMXCM-Lagrano Ruins)

Down on the ground while the ships were landing, three Cybernetic soldiers were running to get into the Ruins themselves.

"So...that was Master X and Zero from 100 years ago." Harpuia said.

"Yeah, but who was that other guy with them?" Leviathan asked.

"Probably someone assigned to assist them. Though, I'm not so sure about that one." David said.

"It says here his name is Shadow. He's a Maverick Hunter like X and Zero. Appears he was selected for the mission too." Hope said.

Just then an explosion was heard, coming from the ruins.

"Well that didn't sound good."

"Let's go!" Ace said as everyone headed into the tower ruins.

Inside, X was separated from Zero and Shadow.

"Looks like I'm cut off from you and Shadow, Zero. I'll head through the door in front of me and meet up with you in the connecting room." X said.

"Finders keepers for any goodies!" Zero said.

As the footsteps of Zero and Shadow were heard disappearing, X moved to the door in front of him before he turned around and pointed his buster at a familiar former bounty hunter.

"These ruins ain't no place for strangers." He said.

"Who are you?" X asked.

"Chill X. It's just us." Jexi said stepping out.

"It's been a while since that Ultron Sigma and Dragon incident." David said.

"A very long while by my standards." X said.

"What took you guys so long? I was the first one here when you told me you got the call from Mr. Maverick hunter here." The bounty hunter said.

"Sorry, Connor. We had a few things to take care of." David said. "Namely, the damages to the Furious Sports stadium."

"Been there, done that. Only replace the word stadium with hotel." Connor said.

"So this is X." Ace said.

"That he is." Connor said tipping his hat. "I'm Connor trav. Me and this Nephilim are… kinda a new faces to you."

"It's an honor to meet you, X. My name is Ace Neptune." Ace said as he introduced himself.

"Same. Now come along quietly." X said.

"So what's going on?" Hope asked.

"The mission is a hunt for a ruthless maverick named Epsilon. He's been sighted in these ruins." Connor said. "My team's up in the West Tower, which I guess is through… that door."

"That's where Zero and that new Hunter are, right?" David asked.

"They should be at the top." Ace said.

"Which is where we're going." Hope said.

"Right. We'll have to go up through the East Tower to get to them." X said.

"Yeah, we should also investigate a bit as we head to the top." Al said.

"Speaking of which, Sectonia. I notice your appearance has changed since we last met." X said.

"It's kind of a long story." Sectonia said.

"Hey guys, I think I may have found something." Ace said as he looked at a few containment pods.

"These pods… No doubt about it, they contained Mavericks." Vera said.

"Wild Jango, Mach Jentra, Dr. Psyche, and Silver Horn." Spade said as he read the names on the pods.

"Definitely people we don't want to meet in a dark alley." Shuichi said.

"With names like those, they could be considered Mutos Reploids." Phantom said. "Think they're connected to Epsilon?"

"Most likely. They all say they were created by the Rebellion Army, whatever that is." David said.

"And there might be more than just these 4 we found, let's continue on and meet up with Zero." Ace said.

"We better hurry then." Izuku said as they hurried off as he noticed a strange emblem on the ground. "The heck is this?"

"What is it, Izuku?" Ace asked.

"It's nothing." Izuku said pocketing the emblem before rejoining the others. "So...they say it's just the Rebellion Army right?"

"Um… Guys? You might want to take a look at this." David said as he showed them a particular pod.

"This pod… it's Epsilon's!" Hope said.

"So he was created here too. It's possible he may be the leader of the Rebellion Army." Mari said.

"Uh… I think that part was established already." Petra said.

"Yes. But now it's our job to put an end to him." Connor said.

The groups continued on as they saw Zero waiting for them.

"Good to see you, X. Hope too, huh? Wow… that's quite the entourage." Zero said.

"I said I was bringing a friend… but I forgot about the others that were gonna help us with a problem." Hope said.

"Don't blame him. He is a bit of a scatterbrained degenerate." Skyler said.

"You're Skyler. You're with the Freedom Seekers. We've heard a lot about your efforts." X said.

Just then an explosion was heard as everyone turned to see a giant robotic hippo with a missile on top.

"Who the heck is this?" Zero asked.

"I've seen that thing in my brother's workshops. That's a Hippopressor!" Damien said.

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

(MMXCM-Standby Zero)

"Flux actually had a heavy artillery Maverick like a Hippopressor in his ship?" Hope asked.

"Well… yeah, I mean, he used to send out Mavericks to Lyoko back in the day." Damien said.

"Looks like this guy was put on the bench until now." David said.

"Here it comes! Ravaging Tiger!" Ace yelled as he did a spin slash in the air and sent a lightning bolt down on it. "There's a crack forming on its head, it must be the weak point."

"Okay. Let's finish it then." Connor said drawing his gun and firing a bullet into the crack. "Thunder Bullet!" He said as the Hippopressor was surging with electricity before it exploded.

"Hardly a fight." Zero said.

(Music End)

"You haven't lost your touch, Connor." Spectra smiled.

"I can tell you haven't either. But where in the world have you been?" Connor asked.

"That's classified." Motor said.

"Meaning no business of yours. Rororororo!" Rotom laughed.

"Saw that coming. But, I get the surprise of being introduced to two new groups. The Freedom Seekers, I know a little. Love their whole work, they really help when it counts. And of course, it's an Honor to meet you in person, Miss Illuma." Connor said.

"Fresh but keep it professional." Illuma said keeping her rapier drawn.

"Trust us, Connor. You don't want to make her mad." David said.

"And the Wanderers, I've only heard ghost stories about. The world, everyone… they think you're all dead. Well… the Vexos anyway." Connor said. "Are you all ghosts?"

"Not quite." Volt said. "We're very much alive."

"Yeah, without me, they'd all be dead." Hoopa said. "So you should be thanking me. Hoopapapa!"

"Ignore him, he's always like that." Ace whispered to Connor.

"Ego problem, got it." Connor whispered back.

"By the way, Shadow went on ahead, so let's meet up with them." Zero said as everyone continued up and saw Shadow waiting for them along with the rest of Team Revival.

"Took you long enough." Volta said.

"Had to make sure I met up with everybody." Connor said. "Now, where's Epsilon?" he asked drawing his revolvers.

"Right...here." A voice said as a large reploid with a cloak over his body appeared, along with four others.

"So, you're Epsilon, the head honcho of this whole organization, right?" David asked.

"Yes, along with someone among you." Epsilon said.

"David, watch out!" Ace said as he blocked an attack from Shadow.

"I knew something was off about this one." David said. "So, Shadow really was one of them."

"Yes. He was our vision. Just as these people have." Epsilon said as an army of people were coming out.

"Wait...those tags on them. They were prisoners from the prison that blew up." Connor said.

"Dammit. We're cornered like rats! Any suggestions?" Ace asked.

"So Flux and his Universal Villains escaped and joined the Rebellion?" Hope asked.

"Not quite. I'm afraid the Universal Villains have new leadership." A voice said as a cloaked figure walked out.

"And just who do we have the pleasure of speaking to?" David asked.

"Ah. The famous Demon Slayer of Akihabara. From the world I helped master ruin." they said.

"Master? Wait...It can't be." Hope said as the figure removed their hood to reveal a face like Hope's.

"It's been some time...Hope." He said.

"Despair…" Hope said staring at him.

"He's baaaaaaack." Nana shivered.

"Such hatred and agony, who is he?" Ace asked.

"This is Despair. From what Hope told us, this is his clone." Sectonia said.

"Reuniclus made him when the Haltmann company was taking over Kirby's world. He was the first one made until he went rogue and joined several villain organizations before going into business for himself." Connor said.

"I didn't recall something like that happening." Sectonia said.

"Yeah… That's because it happened some time after you died." Dan said.

"..." Ace stayed silent as he and the others noticed they were surrounded. "Dammit! Any ideas, Jexi?"

"I'm afraid escape is not an option. But it could be...if you join us." Despair said.

"Anna! Transport us out!" Ace said through his comm.

"Oh...She won't be helping any of you. I'm jamming your signals and blocking all teleportation and escape magic." Despair said.

"Dammit! Should I summon an Eidolon?" Ace asked

"Likely won't help. I know Despair. He's likely got a counter for whatever we come up with." Hope said.

"Well…. I've got an idea." Connor said. "Jump!"

He then leaped off the edge of the top of the tower into the darkness.

"Go! Go! Go!" Ace said to the others as they began to jump off.

"Damn it." Despair said. "Well...I can get a shot off one of them." he said as his robotic arm morphed into a cannon as he fired, hitting Zero in the back sending him flying elsewhere.

"Zero!" Ace said before he jumped into the darkness.

"Shall we go after them?" A prisoner asked.

"No. Let them escape for now. We still have our own plans to attend to." Despair said.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Recapture Central Tower

Ace slowly opened his eyes as he saw the other leaders come to as well.

"Ow…. okay, I admit that wasn't my best idea." Connor said.

"True but we got away." Volt said.

"Not the first time I made that kind of jump, probably won't be the last." David said.

"Well most of us are pretty sore, but you don't see Skyler with any bruises. She flies all the time." Hope said.

"True. Though it looks like only the eight of us are here. Lady Illuma is regrouping with the others. We had a contingency plan to head for the Heaven's Gate if things got dicey." Skyler said.

"And you didn't think to tell me BEFORE I jumped off a ten story tower?" Connor asked.

"By the way, where are we?" Ace asked.

"We seem to be in some sort of recovery room." Skyler said.

"We must have been brought here after we passed out." Spectra said.

"You're in Central Tower, your friends are waiting for you outside." A voice said as the leaders looked to see a reploid enter the room.

"Thanks." David said as he winced in pain. "What did I land on?"

"Hold still." Ace said as his hands glowed and he began to heal everyone.

"Phew… Thanks." David said.

"No problem, now let's regroup with the others." Ace said as they all headed outside to see their teammates waiting for them. "Glad to see you all alright, anyone injured?"

"No but Zero is still missing." Pedro said.

"They must've used some last-ditch effort to separate him from us." David said. "Geez… People like Despair make me sick."

"Definitely. Though, Hope, did you know he had a robotic arm?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. And honestly I've known him from the day we met. He may very well be my own worst enemy. Since he was made from me. You and Sectonia know what that's like, Ace. You two have your Dark Sides." Hope said.

"Yes, me, you, and Sectonia have our own demons to conquer, literally." Ace said. "But they won't stop any of us, right?"

"Despair hasn't stopped me before." Hope said. "And I don't think Devil Ace will stop you either."

"This isn't about me right now, our main concern right now is finding the Olympos XII and stopping the Titans, but first we should explore this place a bit." Ace said.

"I agree. Let's look around and see what we can dig up." David said.

"Hold on a moment." Ace said as he pulled out a communicator. "Anna, you there?"

"Don't bother, Despair might have his jammer still on. As long as we're in Giga City, he'll be cutting us off from Anna." Hope said. "He'd be like that."

"Dammit. Guess we're on our own, but we'll manage." Ace reassured.

"Yes. Until then, you can leave the support role to me." Vera said.

"We'll be counting on you Vera." Ace said before a card was thrown down in front of them. "Who?"

"Well, well, look at what the cat dragged in." A voice said as everyone looked up to see a mafia looking reploid on top of a part of the building.

"If it isn't the infamous Spider." Connor said.

"You know him?" Hope said.

"All bounty hunters know each other. I'm formerly one anyway." Connor said as the reploid named Spider leaped down. "And that guy there, that's Spider. He's a bounty hunter too."

"Connor Trav. I didn't think someone like you would associate with these oddballs." Spider said. "If I brought your head and X's to the Rebellion Army, it would fetch a pretty penny." He said as he pulled out another card.

Connor drew one of his revolvers and shot quickly into the card, putting a hole right through an Ace of Spades he was about to throw.

"Guys, I think it's best we leave this to Connor." Petra realized as everyone nodded.

"Well, well. Seems your trademark trigger-finger is still intact. Now let's rumble!" Spider said.

(MMXCM-Spider Magic)

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

"I'm Spider, it's a pleasure." Spider said.

"Not like I know your name already." Connor said as he fired his revolvers, countering spiders card throws. "And I know your card tricks, buddy. Don't think because I'm out of the Bounty Huntin job don't mean I know you're little magic tricks."

"Do you? Then how about this?!" Spider asked as he rapidly fired beam cards from his cufflinks.

"Whoa!" Connor said ducking as he fired back. He then reloaded as he fired one shot into the air and one right at Spider's foot. The one at Spider's foot was an Ice Shot that pinned his right leg.

"You missed a shot." Spider smirked.

"I don't miss." Connor tipped his hat as the bulliet he fired first ricocheted off the wall of the tower and guided by the high winds, was jabbed into Spider's arm. Spider winced as Connor drew his double barrel and rolled in. "You know that."

He then fired the shotgun into Spider's chest, hitting directly.

"Ghaaaaa!" Spider stumbled back.

At that moment, the alarms started to sound.

"Drat! Just when things were starting to get good. We'll pick this up later! The more you run, the higher the bounty." Spider said as he fled.

(end song)

"Wait!" X said, but Spider was already gone.

"Wow… I don't think I've ever seen Connor fight like that before." Starlight said.

"Yeah, impressive marksmanship, Connor." Spade said.

"I don't pull punches. Especially if some rival bounty hunter is after the target." Connor said. "Especially if they come into your house and try to kill your brother or sister."

"What do you mean by that?" Stoj asked.

"You don't know? Morph here is actually the daughter of the two top assassins in the universes, the Lion and Lioness." Connor said.

"And if their threats are true, some of us are already on their hit list." Maki said.

"I ran into another one of Lion and Lioness' buddies on Entertainer's Dream, Armadillo. It's safe to say we've all been marked." Connor said.

"But how? Most of us haven't even encountered them." Papelne said.

"Just by interfering by one of their assassinations. Myself, Connor, Maki and Harumi are among the few that learned that the hard way." David said.

"I'm sorry if I gotta drag you back into my problem again, Jexi. But I know for a fact Despair can and will hire Lion and Lioness' goons, and they know us. And…" Hope said.

"Don't think I don't have a stake in this. He already made an enemy of me when he brainwashed you back during Buddyfight." Jexi said.

"Make sure you save some for me." David said.

"But Despair is Hope's problem, so it's only fitting for him to deliver the final blow." Vera said. "I take it he has no objections?"

"Yeah. I'm cool with it." Hope said. "Despair...to think I have to fight you again."

"We better keep moving. Staying in one place too long will draw unwanted attention to us." Connor said.

"Yeah." Ace said as they continued on before seeing a reploid in a hover wheelchair hovering over to them.

"You are the Maverick Hunter X, are you not?" The reploid asked as he looked at X. "I am Aile. I am a member of the Resistance."

"Okay, Aile. What's going on around here?" X asked.

"Well if you and your friends have made it this far, then you've probably already figured out...That the leader of our Resistance, Chief R, has been caught by the Rebellion Army." Aile said.

"So you came to rescue Chief R, correct?" Ace asked.

"Yes...That's why I came to the Governor's Precinct...But alone, I will not stand a chance…" Aile said.

"Well, I'm here on a reconnaissance mission with my friends here. Rescuing Chief R might be the best way to get the information we're after." X said as he and the leaders approached.

"Thank you, X! Well then, if you're going to help me, you'd better take this ID...With it, you will be able to enter and exit the Governor's Precinct." Aile said as he pulled off the blue core on his chest and held it out to X and the others as the door behind them, opened to reveal two security drones as Aile got in front of everyone and pushed X and the leaders through the other door as their teammates followed.

"Aile, wait!" X called out.

"There's no time! Leave them to me! Just go! Please...you have to help Chief R!" Aile said as an explosion was heard in the room he was in and it dented the door towards the groups.

"Aile…" X said.

"He gave his life for this cause. We can't let it go to waste." David said.

"One thing's for sure. The Rebellion Army will have hell to pay for the lives they took." Ace said. "Let's try and find Chief R."

The groups made their way through the tower while helping Resistance Members, as they made it to a door with a lock pad on it, a card hit it as they all turned to see Spider.

"You all really stirred things up. Which is perfect, for my line of work!" Spider said as he leaned on the wall and had a card in his hands.

"Filthy bounty hunter!" X said as he pointed his buster at him.

"The name's Spider. Now, say your prayers…" Spider said before he knocked X and the leaders into a wall. "Too bad for all of you, but I can see you like you're all in slow-motion."

"Then your reflexes are somewhat spotty." Spectra said quickly entering burst as he knocked Spider off.

Spider quickly regained his footing before he saw Aile's core on the ground and went to pick it up.

"Don't get any closer!" David said pointing a gun at Spider.

"A money-grubber like you, doesn't deserve to lay his hands on that!" X said as he pointed his buster at Spider.

"That's all that's left of a Reploid who gave his life for his beliefs." Ace said as he pointed Summoner's Oath in gun form at him.

"So he...died?" Spider asked.

"That's right. He sacrificed himself so that the Rebellion Army can finally be put to rest." David said. "Aile's soul will not fall into the hands of evil, least of all vagabonds like you!"

"So… He gave it to all of you after he died." Spider said as he picked it up. "Sorry, Jango. But I'm through with this job!" He said as he threw a card at the camera.

"We got company." Aya said as three Security drones started to approach.

"I see em." Hope said.

"I may be a dirty bounty hunter, but I won't defile a friend's soul!" Spider said handing it to the group. "I'll take care of this trash on the way home. You get going and help Chief R!"

"Thanks, Spider!" Ace called as they ran up the tower.

"I have a feeling that Wild Jango's behind all these security drones attacking us." Hawkeye chimed in.

"Definitely. And the way Spider mentioned him sounded like Jango hired Spider to attack us earlier." Sectonia said.

"Well, we just have to get to the top of the tower quick. Anyone got a bead of Jango's location?" Connor asked.

"Chief R first, Jango after." David said.

The groups continued their climb through the tower and entered a room where they saw a red security drone cornering a male Reploid.

"Lightning Devil's Rage!" Volta said destroying the drone quickly with lightning.

"You are X and the Hero alliance, are you not? I am Chief R, leader of the Resistance." Chief R said as he introduced himself.

"How did you know about us so quickly?" Hope asked.

"During the Ultron Sigma incident, news spread quickly of your heroic feats." Chief R said.

"Well...yeah. That's us." Asta said.

"Grrrr. Enough! I will bring this whole tower down along with all of you, nothing will remain after that." A voice said as a hologram of a Cheetah Reploid appeared as alarms started going off.

"He's planning to self-destruct this tower?" Chalcedony asked.

"Yes he is. The program he placed is set to blow this place up in 2 minutes!" Vera said.

"I'll guide you all to the Command Room, hurry!" Chief R said as the groups hurried up the tower and reached the Command Room as Mari and Vera started typing on the computers.

"Self-destruct sequence, deactivated." A robotic female voice said.

"Phew… We made it in time." Shuichi said.

"Got a lock on Jango. He's heading for the roof! Stop him!" Vera said.

"Let's go!" Ace said as everyone made it to the heleport and pointed their weapons at Jango.

"You cancelled the self destruct?!" Jango exclaimed in surprise.

"We have hackers, you moron." Connor said. "And not for nothin' it was a good plan."

"You meddling insects!" Jango said as he turned to them.

"You're pretty upset. I guess we can just skip to the most favorite part…. Beating the scrapmetal outta you!" Toma said.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Jango said as he swiped at them, knocking Aile's Core out of their hands before he picked it up. "So this is how you managed to enter the building." He said before he was hit by an exploding card as everyone turns to see…

"Spider?!" Hope said in shock.

"Jango...Keep your hands off that. Creeps like you have no business touching it! Back off if you know what's good for you." Spider said as he limped towards Jango a bit and looked up at him.

"You don't know when to give up, do you? Very well… I'll fry every last one of you!" Jango said as electricity surged around him.

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

(MMXCM-Maverick Boss theme)

"You have a death wish?" Jango asked before he gathered lightning in his hand and dashed forward attacking Fefnir, damaging him more than usual.

"That was a lightning attack. Everyone, stay alert!" David said.

"Attacks in this timeline follow a triangle of fire, water and lightning." Vera said. "Jango uses lightning, so fire attacks are more effective against him."

"I see. Burn in the flames of hell...Infernal Prison!" Spade chanted as a red circle appeared underneath Jango as four pillars of fire erupted from it, damaging him.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu said igniting his fists.

"I dont think so!" Jango called, dodging the attack.

"Sorry...but that was a bad choice." Todoroki said firing his flames at Jango taking out one of his arms.

"Let's go, Shuichi!" Kurochi said.

"Right!" Shuichi said as the two of them launched their fireballs at Jango. "Himiko, you know what to do!"

"You got it! Arcfire!" Himiko said, launching a huge fireball at Jango.

"You're dead punk!" Fefnir yelled as a white silhouette appeared over him and he fired a huge fireball, destroying his other arm.

"Aw… looks like the kitty's lost his arms." Connor taunted.

"Damn you!" Jango cursed.

"Any last words?" Papelne asked, pointing her claw gauntlet at him.

"Long live the Rebellion!" Jango yelled charging himself up with electricity and trying one last ditch effort to take out the heroes, using himself as a electric bomb.

"Wrong answer." Connor said firing a fire bullet into Jango's head as Jango collapsed and exploded.

"Thanks Spider, you've really helped us out." X said as Chief R approached.

"Hey, even bounty hunters gotta have some heart." Connor said.

"You should know, you were one." Betty said.

"I'm sure even Aile would appreciate your efforts." David said.

"Aile… Aile was my partner, back when I started bounty hunting. I goofed, and he paid the price for it." Spider said.

"So this was like fate? Us coming together in this place." Jexi said.

"I'm not the type to believe in stuff like fate, but… I bet Aile was the one that brought us together." David said.

"We have a common enemy, it seems now. Join us, help us fight Epsilon." Hope said.

"How fitting." Chief R muttered as he looked at the groups, X and Spider.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Paper Hero

It was later on that Chief R escorted the hero groups to their Base of operations alongside X and Spider.

(MMZ3-Prismatic)

"I'm glad that we were able to regain control of the tower, but it seems like some of the Resistance Members are missing." Ace said.

"I know what you mean. We are short staffed, and our base has seen better days. Luckily, we were able to locate a member of yours, and she fits right in here." Chief R said as Anna was at the monitors.

"Anna!" Ace said as he and the others ran over to her. "How were you able to find us?"

"After I lost contact with you all at the ruins, I managed to trace back your DNA signatures which led me to here." Anna explained.

"DNA signatures? Anna, you haven't been sampling our blood while we were sleeping, have you?" Shiozaki asked.

"Of course not, I merely scanned you which also analyzed your DNA, so no worries." Anna said.

"And of course, your friend Duplica has recovered. She's currently eating her head off trying to regain all of her energy from that Hockey match." Chief R said.

"Don't remind us." Rachel said.

"Wait, Duplica can recover her energy to clone herself by eating? What does she eat?" Hope asked.

"Does that even matter?" Scott asked.

"In any case, we located a member of the Resistance at the POW camp in Tianna Island. The system operator, Nana." Vera said.

"So we need to go rescue her, right? Leave it to us." Ace said.

"Let me know when all of you are ready, and I'll transport you to Tianna Island." Anna said.

"Also...we found a suspicious ship on the island. It looks sort of like this." Chief R said pulling up a picture of a large ship with colorful colors on it.

"Oh crap." Jexi said. "Big Mom's ship?"

"Capone's come to collect… how did he know we were here?" Nami asked.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. At least not yet." Jexi said.

"But you can confirm if that is the Ship of the Emperor, Big mom… then you know Capone "Gang" Bege of the Worst Generation is on Tianna Island?"

"We have photos of a few individuals." Chief R said bringing up a photo of a long legged man in pink.

"Tamago." Pedro growled.

"What would one of Big Mom's men be doing here, especially one like Tamago, a knight?" Hope asked.

"We also found this man with them." Chief R said showing a man holding a candy cane and having a long tongue.

"Who's that?" Pit asked.

"I know that guy." Connor said. "The first son of the Charlotte Family. Charlotte Perospero. He's the Minister of Candy."

"We all know why they're here though. Who are they trying to invite this time?" David asked.

"It was already a close call back on Stryker's Island." Ramona said.

"Wait, what's that?" Nami asked as they showed pictures of treasures, including a large red block. "Treasure and...A Road Poneglyph!"

"Nami, I know what you're thinking. Just…" David said.

"We need what's on that Poneglyph. It leads to Raftel. To One Piece." Nami said.

"Well, I guess there's no stopping you." David said. "Alright, Anna. Take us in."

"Alright, commencing transfer." Anna said as the transporter started lighting up. "Transfer!" She said and everyone was transported to Tianna Island. "Good luck."

"I've just received word from our generous benefactor-bon." Tamago said. "It seems a few meddlers are coming to this Island. I will take a few men to deal with them, Mr. Silver Horn."

"Very well, while you do that, I'll continue torturing my favorite prisoner." Silver Horn said as he laughed.

Meanwhile in another room…

"Out of my way!" A large green reploid said smacking maverick and Big Mom Pirates alike aside with his axe. A few Chess Piece homie's charged, but he smashed them to pieces.

"Whoa! Now that's what I call a powerhouse!" Akane said.

"That armor.. It can't be!" Fulgore said. "Is that really...Massimo?"

"I believe so, he's a hero reploid, correct?" Harpuia asked.

"Hey you there! You're Massimo, right?" Connor called over to the reploid.

(MMXCM-Steel Massimo)

The reploid let out a haughty laugh. "That's right. I'm Massimo. Call me Steel Massimo!"

"Massimo, huh? Why not join us and rescue the reploids trapped here?" Leviathan offered.

"Uh...yes. Sounds perfect." Massimo said.

"Massimo...they were transporting a large block. It was red. Did you see where it went?" Pedro asked.

"They were taking it to storage, I believe." Massimo said. "But it's under heavy guard."

"How heavy?" Mustang asked.

"It doesn't matter. We just need to play with them. Lure them away. I'll take on that task." Pedro said.

"You sure you're okay with playing decoy on this?" Zelos asked.

"I'm fine with it. And while I lure them away…" Pedro said.

"I'll go and copy the poneglyph." Brook said.

"We'll go look for Nana, so let's be sure to meet up with each other when you're done, be careful." Ace said.

"Alright. Massimo, be sure to stay with us, I've heard you're a real hero to the Resistance. Wouldn't want you getting caught." Connor said.

"A-Alright." Massimo said.

"Does anyone feel like there's something off about this guy?" Ochako asked.

"I've researched a lot of heroes, Massimo is one of them." Izuku said. "Apparently, he's fought for freedom before."

"Yeah but this guy seems a bit off." Jexi said. "But we can worry about it later. We all have our roles."

"Pedro, Brook, good luck." Hope said.

As the two groups split off, we now cut to the storage room. There, a large woman with incredibly long legs sat in the room.

"Geez… why did we have to move half the treasure here along with a Road Poneglyph?" she asked. "I'm supposed to be guarding all this at Whole Cake Island, not on a world where technology doesn't make sense."

"Its for the best, Commander Smoothie." Tamago said. "Besides, this is just a short stop over on our way to the location of the wedding. We will resume our travels in the morning."

"I hope so." The woman called Smoothie said. "Ah, shoot. I'm almost out. Gimme a second…"

"No wait, Miss Smoothie, don't do this…!" A female servant said as Smoothie grabbed her easily with one of her large hands and squeezed the woman like squeezing an orange as juice emptied out into a glass below.

One of the Three Sweet Commanders

Minister of Juice

14th Daughter of the Charlotte Family

Charlotte Smoothie

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" David said having watching from the corner.

"Please don't!" Ace said.

"You can't blame em. That was Smoothie's Devil Fruit in action. Not to mention she's on the same level as Katakuri and Cracker." Connor said.

"No...I can tell she's stronger than Cracker." Indigo said.

"I wouldn't be surprised the devil fruit she ate would be called the Juice-Juice Fruit considering her ability." Ace said.

"We don't want to start a fight with her here. We need to focus on freeing the Reploids and letting…" Jexi said.

"Sir!" A chess piece said running in. "There appears to be a leopard mink attacking the facility."

"Pedro. Of course he'd be here." Tamago said. "My old scar's been itching a bit and now I know why." He said drawing his sword.

"Looks like Pedro did his job." Hawkeye said as Tamago went off with his men with Smoothie right behind.

"Still too many Homies in there… how's Brook gonna get in?" Nana asked.

"I may have an idea, Siren, play your harp and put them to sleep." Ace said as Siren appeared.

"Hold up, Ace. You don't know this… but Brook has a little trick up his sleeve." Hope said.

"Sorry." Ace said.

"It was still a good idea. Now watch." Hope said as Brook entered the room and played the song he did back in the capital as the Homies started fainting one after the other as they looked pale.

"Nicely done, Brook." Ace said.

"We'll leave the rest to him and Pedro. Let's move to the prisoners." Sectonia said.

As the groups made their way through the mines, they managed to free the prisoners and came upon a large room where they saw a female reploid strapped to a chair.

"Nana, I presume?" Connor asked.

"Hang on a sec. I'll get you loose." Maki said as she loosened the straps, causing the visor to open.

"When I noticed you were breaking in, I managed to reprogram the systems so the alarm wouldn't go off." Nana said. "I was captured, and they told me… if I didn't cooperate, they'll kill the POWs. I...I couldn't!"

"We understand. It's alright now." David said.

"Guys!" Hope said as multiple homies came in.

"Freeze!" A knight homie said. "By the order of Big Mom, hand over the groom and…" they started before the wall was broken down as Pedro and Tamago broke into the room.

"Nice entrance." David said.

"So...this was your plan. Trying to distract me while you made off with the Poneglyph. I expected this of you Pedro, captain of the Nox Pirates." Tamago said.

"I find it strange my Electro wasn't able to hurt you." Pedro said.

"I'm wearing special tights that are resistant to electricity." Tamago said.

"TMI! No one wants to hear that, Egg Man!" Sonic said.

"Talk about disgusting." Kagura said.

"Oh… and I see you have the faker causing trouble with you here-soir." Tamago said as Massimo looked away.

"Faker? Wait… this isn't Massimo?"

"No. He is but an imposter who took the real Massimo's armor." Tamago said sipping from the cup on his head. "The real one is dead."

"By your hands?" Hope asked.

"No. It was Lord Silver Horn who did the deed. I merely battled him until he collapsed." Tamago said. "Now...I shouldn't be wasting time. It's time to be gone with you lot." Tamago said turning upside down and spinning at them. "Sunny Side Legs!"

"Get lost!" Saki said as she grabbed his legs and spun him around, tossing him.

"Uh… how did you know he won't boomerang back? He was still spinning, you know."

"I grabbed his legs and tossed him into the wall, duh." Saki said as they looked to see Tamago stuck on the wall.

"Sorry your thunder was stolen, Pedro." Hope said. "To be fair, he was aiming for all of us."

"I was going to use Shivering Wind, but I guess there was no need for that since Saki took the initiative." David said.

"Eww." Lacy said looking at the broken Tamago and the yolk like stuff that was leaking out of his broken body. "He really was like an egg."

"Excuse me for a second." Simon said as he quickly ran off and came back with a pale face. "I'm good now."

"Anyway… Massimo, is what they're saying true?" David asked.

"It is true. I am not Massimo." Massimo said. "I'm...an imposter. Just like he said."

"But… That stuff doesn't matter. The fact that you have his armor proves that you have the one thing they'll never take from him...his soul." David said,

"Y...you really think so?" Massimo asked.

"It's not the name, or the armor…." Hope said pounding on Massimo's chest. "It's the man."

"Yeah, imposter or not, you've helped us out a lot by freeing the prisoners, so I still consider you the hero who inherits the original Massimo's Legacy to live up to." Ace said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right. I'm here, so Massimo's legacy lives! I will carry his will onwards. So then…" Massimo said turning to X. "Please, X! Let me join the Resistance, so that I can carry this heroic will!"

"Of course. We would be glad to have you." X said.

Suddenly, the Alarm sounded.

"We gotta go." Hope said before a knife flew by his cheek. "What the?"

"So...there you still remain. Now that I have regenerated...I will battle you as...Viscount Hiyoko, peep!" Tamago said now looking more like a chick. "I will get you, peep!"

"He just got even more freaky!" Ochako said.

"Here I come, Peep!" Tamago said rushing at them as Pedro quickly slashed with his sword, breaking Tamago in two again as the yolk hit the ground once more as it then slowly started to form.

"How the hell is he doing that?" Bakugo said.

"You are a fool. I have eaten the Egg Egg Fruit. Every time I am defeated...I will return a stronger evolved form." Tamago said.

"Not quite. I've seen this before. There's only one way to stop someone like you." Pedro said pulling out a roll of Dynamite from his coat.

"By blasting him into atoms, of course!" David said.

"You cannot stop me. Even now I form. And believe me...Count Niwatori is someone you can call a true knight." Tamago said already forming into a chicken like shape.

"Ok...this guy is really starting to annoy me." Ace said.

"Seconded. Let's scramble this egg!" Hope said.

"We need to go now!" Pedro said tossing it as they ran as the room exploded.

"There is no WAY he survived that." Hope said.

"Wouldn't be too sure." Lacy said looking back seeing the chicken man still standing unscathed.

"Geez… He may as well be immortal." David said.

"All we can do now is escape." Pedro said.

"Good idea. This way!" Massimo called as they ran.

"Brook! Were out of time, were getting out of here! Grab the plans you wrote and let's get outta here!" Hope said.

"I'm afraid I can't join you." Brook said through the communicator.

"What? Brook, there's no time left! What's the holdup?!" Jiro asked.

"Because I have him." Silver Horn's voice said.

"Silver Horn!" Spade said.

"I have the skeleton. I got him before he could even copy the glyphs. I think I'll enjoy breaking all his bones." Silver Horn said.

"That dino bastard! We gotta stop him!" Hope said.

"Let's hurry!" Ace said as they hurried through the mines and made it to a large room where they saw Brook on the ground.

"Brook!" David called.

"So, these are the rats who were scurrying around our death camp?" A voice asked as Silver Horn was stomping towards the groups.

"H-He's Huge!" Carrot said.

"Hmph. Fools! How dare you resist the Rebellion Army?" Silver Horn asked.

"So… You're Silver Horn. Let Brook go, and we'll spare your life." David said.

Silver Horn merely laughed and stomped on Brook. "I don't think so, he's been a bad boy, so he must be punished."

"You think cause you're so big that you have to prey on the weak, toy with em? You're no better than everyone Big Mom has enslaved over the years." Hope said.

"And what would any of you know? Big Mom's empire will be equal to ours! And now...I will gladly put this one out of his misery." Silver Horn said laughing before spotting Massimo. "Hm? Is that Massimo? No, of course not. I took that feeble Massimo...And turned him into so much scrap!"

"Feeble Massimo?" Massimo asked as his arms started shaking in anger.

"Don't Listen to him Massimo! You're the new one, so do something about his insults!" Hope said.

"He refused to join us. So I tore him limb from limb! Riip!" Silver Horn said as he laughed before he was shot by David.

"To revel in the pain, suffering and despair of others… People like you… Make me sick!" David said.

"You may have beat Skyler and the rest of us to the punch, David. In fact, I think you made her point perfectly clear. Everything Silver Horn just said… is everything the Freedom Seekers are fighting against!" Jane said.

"Yes...we will not allow this atrocity to stand." Skyler said as the wind in the room intensified.

"You sonnuva…!" Massimo started.

"I feel for you Massimo. I really do." David said as he armatized with Tapu Koko.

"David's got the right idea. Silver Horn is weak to lightning-based attacks." Vera said.

"Massimo. Considering all the crap that he put you and the other prisoners through, it is only fitting that we weaken him as much as we can, and let you deal the finishing blow." Tapu Koko said.

"Yeah, leave it to us so you can finish the job. Rock on!" Ace said as he Megamerged with Ramuh.

"Time for you to go extinct, Silver Horn!" Hope said.

"Such idle threats. Very well… prepare to die!" Silver Horn shouted.

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

(MMXCM-Maverick Boss theme)

"Ready to be destroyed?" Silver Horn asked.

"No, are you ready?" Hope said. "David! Let's do it! Spectral Thunder!" He said blasting lighting at Silver Horn.

"Way ahead of ya!" David said as he socked Silver Horn with a Thunder Punch uppercut.

"Here goes! Judgement Bolt!" Ace yelled as he spun the spear and threw it dead center at Silver Horn's chest, weakening him.

"You little Ants!" Silver Horn said getting on all fours. "Ultra Blizzard!" He called firing an ice attack from his horn cannons.

"Delaware Smash!" Izuku called blasting the projectile away.

"Lightning Devil's...Rage!" Volta said firing at Silver Horn.

"Lightning Tiger Blade!" Kor and Sectonia yelled as Kor jumped into the air as Sectonia rained lightning bolts on Silver Horn as Kor slashed down.

"Lightning Flame Dragon… Iron Hammer!" Natsu yelled coming from above and slammed on Silver Horn with a torrent of Electric fire.

"From the land of the living, we call upon thee from the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder...Indignation!" Philia and Genis chanted as a giant lightning bolt rained down on Silver Horn.

"Damn...you…!" Silver horn said staggering from the repeated Electric attacks.

"Massimo, now!" Sectonia said.

"Right! Behold...my true power!" Massimo said as he started gathering energy before firing a huge beam. "Stay...down!"

"Noooo!" Silver Horn yelled before he started flashing and exploded.

"Yeah… we did it!" Hope said.

"Steel Massimo would never. EVER. Lose to scum like you! Scum that uses force...to crack the wills of the weak! Once there was a man. He despised his own weakness, so he sought Massimo for strength. Massimo was a hero who used his strength to fight for the weak. I… I wanted to be like Massimo. As strong as Massimo! But now he's dead! What do I do now?! X… Everyone… I… I'm a fraud!" Massimo said.

"It's like we said before, Massimo. Steel Massimo will live on as long as you still have the armor that contains his soul." David said.

"The man, makes who wears the armor." Hope said. "You're Steel Massimo, so long as you believe that you can be as strong as him, and carry his will."

"A hero that uses his strength to fight for the weak, huh?" David muttered to himself.

"Alright, Mission accomplished, now let's get outta here." Ace said before some strange liquid covered him, Chopper and Petra.

"You won't go anywhere." Perospero said entering.

"Perospero!" Hope said.

"What is going on? What are you doing to them?" Lacy asked.

"Oh...in about 3 minutes, that liquid from my devil fruit will turn them into candy men. And then...I'll lick away at them." Perospero said laughing. "But they can be saved...if you hand over...her." He said pointing to Indigo.

"Me?! What did I do?" Indigo asked.

"You and your comrades assaulted my younger brother. We cannot let it stand." Perospero said.

"Cracker. Crap." Indigo said.

"Hand her over and I'll undo my power." Perospero said.

"This is bad. We just finished here. We can't get caught in another fight right now." Spectra said.

"Sorry, but we're not gonna just sell out our comrade." Ace said trying to escape.

"This is bad." Carrot said as Pedro rushed at Perospero before he was pinned.

"Hahaha." Perospero said laughing before Pedro opened his jacket revealing the bombs. "What the?"

"Jexi, Hope, David, Luffy. I'm afraid this is where we part ways...for good." Pedro said lighting them.

"Pedro!" Hope called.

"I'm sorry if this killed the tone but...you all need to live. So it can happen. The Dawn of a New World!" He shouted before the explosion went off as the candy shells broke as they all teleported out.

"Anna, get us outta here, NOW!" Hope called.

"Understood, commencing transfer." Anna said. They were teleported back to the base as Hope slammed his fist into the wall.

"Dammit! And we just finished off Silver Horn! Perospero had to stick his tongue right at the good part!" Hope said before David punched him.

"Pull yourself together, man!" David said.

"He's right. Massimo...the original one. And Pedro...they gave their lives so others could live. This was their victory!" Jexi shouted.

"I would know this as well, as I am used to seeing comrades dying. All we can do now is keep fighting so that their sacrifices weren't in vain." David said.

"Yeah… I needed that, thanks." Hope said shaking his head.

"Pedro...his sacrifice...won't be forgotten. I mean, he wouldn't want us to be crying right?" Carrot asked crying herself.

"The Rebellion Army, the Titans… Pedro sacrificed himself so he can give us a chance to defeat them. We would be fools to waste it." Sectonia said.

"Of course we have Despair for me to worry about too." Hope said. "And you've got someone you need to fight, right Ace?"

"He can wait. We have more important things to take care of." Ace said.

"Right. We can mourn them later. Now...we need to keep up the fight." Jexi said.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Gaudile Laboratory

(MMZ3-Prismatic)

"This is Professor Gaudile. We could really use him on our side." Chief R said as he showed a picture of a platypus reploid on the monitor. "Nana, please."

"Sir. Professor Gaudile was a central figure and lead researcher at the giant Force Metal research lab that was here in Giga City. He's a renowned specialist in complex energy theories, and is also an accomplished engineer." Nana explained.

"Do you know where he is?" Ace asked.

"When the Rebellion Army caused an uprising, he retreated to the safety of his lab, and since then he has refused any kind of contact with both the Army and the government." Nana said.

"Smart Man." Ace said.

"So, you want us to bring Gaudile here, huh? That's gonna be tough if he's as neutral as you say." David said.

"Yeah, considering it'll be heavily guarded against intruders. We'll have to be on guard." Ace said.

"I'll transport you there whenever you're ready, everyone." Anna said.

"Take us then. To Gaudile Laboratory." Spectra said.

"Alright, commencing transfer." Anna said as she transferred everyone. "Come back safe."

"We will." Hope said as they warped away.

They arrived in the inside of the Laboratory where someone was watching from the screens.

"Of course Silver Horn is gone. I'd let that crew have it if they hadn't already left." he said.

"Calm yourself. We both knew it was a temporary agreement." Despair said over the line. "Just focus on getting Gaudile on our side. We need his invention."

"Oh, I'm sure I can persuade my old lab partner to give me what we want." The man said stepping out of the shadows. He was a reploid with a motif of skulls and ghost like designs. "And I'll take care of our little pest problem too, or my name isn't Dr. Psyche!"

Back with the group, they were running through the lab as Hope felt something wrong.

"We're not alone in here." Hope said. "And I don't mean the mavericks."

"Seems we have a thief in our midsts." Ace said.

"You think it's Jack and the Phantom Thieves?" Hope asked.

"No, I don't think he'd waste his time on a place like this." David said.

"He focuses on bigger treasures. This is likely someone else." Erza said.

"Noted." Connor said drawing his rifle. "Alright, whoever you are… show yourself!"

(MMXCM- Pleasant Thief Marino)

Suddenly, a pink armored female reploid dropped from the shadows as she appeared to the group. "Not bad, didn't think you guys would be able to sense me."

"We've had experiences with Thieves." Connor siad. "To who do we have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"Marino, Thief Extraordinaire, at your service though akin to Robin Hood." Marino said as she curtsied.

"Huh." Connor said.

"What brings a thief like you to Gaudile Labs?" Sectonia asked.

"I'm planning on stealing the Professor's new technology before the Rebellion Army does." Marino said.

"The file says that Gaudile was working on something called the Force Metal Generator… whatever that is." Toma said scratching his head.

"It's hard to tell what it could be, let's try to find the Professor and see what he knows." Ace said. "Do you want to join us, Marino?"

"Why not, besides, it'll be interesting to team up with the famous Hero Alliance." Marino said.

"Famous? I wouldn't say that, really…" Izuku said.

"We'd better locate the Prof. fast." Sonic said.

"Yeah, those pirates and a member of the Rebellion Army are probably here already." Spade said.

"No, I don't think Big Mom would have any interest in this place." Hope said.

"Afraid they already left you unfortunate souls...but I'm here." Said a man walking out in prison clothing. "But we of the New Universal Villains can keep you entertained."

"Who is this guy?" Ace asked putting a hand near Yato.

"He's one of the prisoners. His codename is Savage. A mass murderer who claimed over 999 victims." Connor said.

"You bastard." Aya said.

"What does Despair have to gain from taking over the Universal Villains? Why recruit psychos like you when clearly he has his own means of doing things himself?" Hope said.

"To spread his vision of course. Well, a vision left to him by his teacher. Personally I don't really care. He got me free from execution, meaning I can claim my 1000th victim." He said.

"If by teacher… then you mean a total psycho who destroyed David's world. I know who you're talking about all too well." Hope said. "And so does David."

"That's right. And sorry to say, she doesn't have that vision anymore." David said.

"What are you talking about?" Savage asked.

"Didn't you get the memo? She was revived by the Heroes Coalition and had her memories of the whole event wiped clean." David said with a smirk.

"Are...you serious?" Despair asked, as he heard everything from the monitors.

"Aw, what's wrong? Sad that your closest companion is not who she is anymore? Tragic, I know." David said. "But now you know how it feels."

"Teacher always said that despair...was what really awakens a person." Despair said smiling wickedly. "This is a sign...that I will take her place."

"Like I'm gonna let that happen!" Hope said. "I swear it, Despair! You're not remaking that nightmare that David lived through!"

"That's right, Hope will stop you, he won't let you make our friend go through that experience." Ace said as he drew Yato and pointed it at Savage.

"You really shouldn't do that kid. I've been caged way too long. And I'm aching for it. My 1000th victim." Savage said.

"Then try tangling with me." David said. "I'll keep this guy busy. The rest of you, go on ahead."

"Alright, be careful." Ace said as the group hurried on through the forest.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be right behind you." David said as he drew his broadsword.

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

(Kill 'Em All - Anarchy Reigns)

"Hehehehehe. Oh I am going to enjoy this." Savage said drawing a simple knife. "I'll splatter your Lunarian Blood all over the forest!"

"You're gonna have to hit me first." David said as he fired some shots from his pistols.

"Weak! Weak! Weak!" Savage said blocking each bullet with his knife. "A gun isn't gonna work on me. A lot of people have tried that on me...and they're feeding the worms."

"I was just warming you up, but you seem pretty heated already… So maybe you should chill!" David said as he unleashed a blizzard.

"An Ice power. Nice Try!" Savage said at he tossed his knife into a boiler as it exploded, heating the room. "You know...I've murdered your kind before. Lunarians...I find them to be very fun...especially when their blood is on my knife."

"I'll let you know that my people are not to be trifled with." David said as he unleashes his Ice Reaper Claw.

"Yes yes yes!" he said lunging at him before David sent the knife flying. "Yes yes yes! You are worthy...of my final kill!" He shouted thrusting an arm at him.

"Careful now." David said grabbing his arm. "Wouldn't want it broken along the way." he said as he slashed at Savage.

"I'll go and break you!" Savage said before he was frozen solid into an ice statue.

(end song)

"Please. You couldn't even break an iron bar." David said as he grabbed the fallen knife. "Hmm… Sayuri did say she could use some new decorations." David said as he activates his comm. "Hey, Nana, is the Deployment Center up?"

"Yes, we managed to find broken down mechaniloids and gave them repairs, so they're ready to be deployed when you return to base." Nana said. "Be sure to look for any more damaged mechaniloids and bring them back to base."

"Good thing to note. I was asking because there's a...delivery down here I would like them to make." David said.

"Of course. What is it?" Nana asked.

"Just a little something for a friend of mine back home. It's an ice statue. They won't miss it." David said.

"Alright, I'll have the mechaniloids standing by for pickup when you return." Nana said.

"Great. Thanks." David said as he turned off the comm and rushed back to the others.

Meanwhile

A young female reploid designed as an Angelic Nurse was surrounded by Preons as they walked slowly with Psyche next to them.

"Not so fast, Psyche!" Ace called out as he turned to the groups and sputtered in shock.

"Ah… if it isn't the Hero Alliance, and X is it?" Dr. Psyche said.

"Dr. Psyche, your Rebellion Army Days are over!" X said.

"Ha! Wretched vermin! I pity you. I truly do...you obviously have no understanding...of how far the Rebellion Army can take Reploid Technology!" Dr. Psyche said.

"You mean Technology for war?! You're a scientist. You should be helping Reploid and mankind, instead of making weapons that could harm innocent people." Mari said.

"I am helping Reploid-kind, by aiding the Rebellion Army! Our cause is absolute, we are superior to humans, and these weapons will prove it." Dr. Psyche said. "Especially with the power of Force Metal!"

"Yet another madman who oppresses freedom." Duplica said.

"Everyone...leave this to me. I'm gonna teach this madman a lesson." Mari said as a blue aura surged around her as a tarot card appeared.

"Fine, I'll take care of you myself. Get ready to meet your end." Dr. Psyche said as he got into a fighting stance.

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

(MMXCM-Maverick Boss theme)

"Perfect. You'll make a fine specimen." Dr. Psyche said before he laughed and danced crazily, summoning small floating needle like objects.

"What the?" Mari asked.

"He said the exact same thing as Kan-Ra when we fought him." Reflet said.

"Calm down, Mari. Those needles are luck-based. They'll give either you or Psyche a random buff or debuff." Vera said.

"Alright. Here goes Athena!" Mari said as she crushed the card and summoned Athena. "Agneystra!" She yelled as Athena launched multiple small meteors down on Psyche and the needles, dealing damage to Psyche and destroying the needles in the process.

"One attack… one attack!" Ruby said squealing as Dr. Psyche's body sparked.

"We scientists have a nasty bite." Dr. Psyche said as he kneeled before standing up and doing his crazy dance as his head launched.

"Did anybody else see that just now?" Al asked.

"Be careful, Mari. I'm detecting a strong presence where Psyche's head ended up." Vera said.

Everyone looked up as they saw Psyche's head attached to a Nautilus shaped machine as it floated down in front of Mari.

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

(MMXCM-Fight X!)

"You'll never beat my evolved form!" Psyche said.

"We'll see about that." Mari said. "Athena...Heat Riser!" She said as Athena boosted Mari's attack, defense, and agility.

"Take this!" Mad Nautilus said as he fired multiple mini missiles at Mari.

"Too slow!" Mari said as she dodged before pulling out a weird shaped hammer. "Reaper Knock!" She yelled tossing an elemental ball into the air and hit it, sending it flying at Psyche, dealing damage.

"Oh no!" Mad Nautilus said as his shell revealed his core.

"The core is exposed! Take em out, Mari!" Hope said.

"You got it! Time for the final blow!" Mari said as she activated her Mystic Arte. "Y'okay! Hop along, let's go!" She said summoning her mechanical versions of four of the leaders as she hopped onto the robot version of Ace. "Da Da Da! Fever Dream Mania, whoaaaa!" She yelled as the robots fired missiles at Mad Nautilus before crashing as Mari and her robot allies were sent flying in different directions by the explosion.

"No...my life's work!" Mad Nautilus yelled before he exploded as Mari landed face first on the ground.

"Ow…" Mari muttered as the group ran to her.

"Nice work Mari… but uh… were those robots… us?" Hope asked.

"Yeah." Mari said as she got up and cleaned her glasses. "I made them based on you, Jexi, David, and Ace because I think you guys are pretty badass. And they're for my Mystic Arte like you saw just now. Though those aren't the only things I worked on."

"Inventors… always having crazy ideas, am I right David?" Hope asked.

"You've got that right." David said as he appeared. "Looks like you managed to wrap things up here."

"Yup. And are you alright?" Ace asked the young reploid.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you so much." The reploid said.

"Are you a Medical Reploid? You shouldn't be here in Gaudile's lab, it's dangerous." Connor said.

"A-Actually….I'm one of the Professor's Creations. My name is Cinnamon." The reploid known as Cinnamon said.

"It was strange to see Dr. Psyche confront you. The Rebellion would have no worth for just one Med Bot."

"It's because I have the Force Metal Generator in my body." Cinnamon said as she showed a glowing orb on her chest. "The Professor only wanted to keep me safe, he's not a bad man."

"Cinnamon!" A voice called out as everyone turned to see Professor Gaudile running towards them.

"Professor!" Cinnamon called out happily.

"I want to thank you all for saving Cinnamon...I would've denied your request of joining the Resistance, but seeing how you all risked your lives to help us, we shall join you." Gaudile said.

"Alright, mission accomplished, Anna. Transfer us back." Ace said through the comm as they were warped back to base.

Chapter End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Maverick Hunters Join Forces!

Professor Gaudile was currently working on the transmitter along with Mari, and Vera. "Alright the transmission should work, right...about...now!" Gaudile said as the transmitter was up and running.

"You're connected, go ahead, X." Nana said.

"Colonel! Colonel Redips! Do you read?" X asked as a hologram of a General looking reploid appeared.

"X, are you alright?" The reploid asked.

"Yes, sir. And I'm not alone, me and the Hero Alliance are building an anti-Rebellion Force." X said.

"Perfect. We have good news on this side as well. We pinpointed Zero's signal somewhere on Giga City." Redips said.

"Zero? Yes! I knew he would still be out there." Hope said.

Then the signal started breaking up as the hologram disappeared.

"Damn, the line is dead." Ace said.

"Looks like we have to go out on a whim and guess where his is." Toma said.

"I managed to pinpoint it. He's at a research facility the Rebellion Army took over to mass produces soldiers for their army, you should find him there." Anna said as she pulled up a screen.

"Perfect. Then let's raid the place and take it out." Natsu said.

"Alright, all personnel prepare for transfer!" Anna said as she activated the transporter. "Be careful everyone and stay alert." She said as everyone was transported to the factory.

"It's safe to say if we manage to take out operations at this factory, we'll cut off Epsilon's maverick supply." Hope said.

"Hope, don't move." Ace said as everyone saw a security drone scanning the room as lights turned red. "It probably detects movement to alert security around here, we better watch our step."

"Stealth is key here. It's too bad Hagakure wasn't opted to be picked." Denki said.

"Yeah, she'd be ideal for this situation, considering she's permanently invisible." Hope said.

"Yeah...or perhaps we should send in someone else." A second Hope said.

"Huh? What?" Hope said.

"So we meet again." The second Hope said shifting to a familiar figure.

"Wait...it's you. That mimic!" Hope said.

"Who is this?" Ace asked.

"He's the one behind the Universal Core incident. He tried to erase humans from existence." Hope said.

"I had no idea your time served was already complete." Mustang said.

"Not exactly. I'm still technically wanted as a terrorist." He said.

"Oh, right… That breakout." David said.

"Yeah. I was one of the prisoners in that prison." He said.

"Are you friend or foe?" Harpuia asked.

"I'm neutral right now." He said. "I only came to deliver this." He said handing over a flash drive. "All of Despair's plans copied into this drive."

"Why deliver this to us?" Ace asked.

"I think I know." Hope said. "He owes me one… because I helped him see his error in the plan he had."

"That's one way to put it." the Mimic said. "Though, I didn't exactly find you guys alone."

"Really, who helped you?" Sectonia asked.

"I did." A voice said in a flash of light revealing a figure familiar to X.

"Axl!" X said.

"An old friend?" Spade asked.

"Yup, I'm Axl, and you three must be Hope, Jexi, and David. X and Zero told me about you guys and how you dealt with Ultron Sigma." Axl said. "I came here because I heard my shape-changing ability was invented here, I tried to look for clues, but nothing yet."

"I'm glad you're here. We've been fighting the Rebellion and New Universal Villains. Any friend of X's on the Maverick Hunters is a friend of ours."

"Then count me in to help you guys in the fight." Axl said. "You'll also find my chameleon ability quite helpful."

"Then this is where I leave." The mimic said.

"Until our paths cross, again." Ace said. "You hold onto the Hard Drive, Hope." He said, holding out the Hard Drive to him.

"And Hope...just to tell you. I still have a hatred to humans...but you're okay." The mimic said before he vanished.

"He was...interesting." Aya said.

"Yeah but what was with him?" Zinia asked.

"He's a mimic. A species that can change their appearance at will." Twilight said.

"Like a doppelganger?" Stoj asked.

"More like a shapeshifter." Ross said.

"Hey guys! You better take a look at this." Ace said as he looked over sliced up mechaniloids.

"Yikes… Those are some nasty marks." Peridot said.

"Wait a second… I know those marks." X said.

"They're from Zero's sword. I recognize the marks anywhere. He's definitely been here." Ulrich said.

"They're still fresh… He must be close." Maki said.

The groups continued their way through the facility and saw Zero kneeling on the ground in front of a Avian humanoid reploid.

"Zero!" X called.

"Oh great… he's fighting against that bird Maverick, Mach Jentra." Connor said.

"More intruders." Jentra growled. "Attack!" He ordered as more Mechaniloids came in as he escaped.

"Out of our way!" Zero said as everyone readied themselves.

David snapped his fingers as all of the mechaniloids collapsed in blades of ice. "Let's go. He's getting away!"

"Right!" Ace said as everyone chased after Mach Jentra and cornered him in a room with a weird machine. "End of the line!"

"So, you've come." Mach Jentra said as he turned to the group. "Now, Duboar! Dismantle them!" He said as the machine behind him activated, summoning Preons.

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

"It is all for the ideals." Jentra said as he hovered in the air.

"So he seems weak to ice so...Ice Devil Zero Long Sword!" Gray said slashing through the Preons and Jentra.

"Just the words we needed to hear. Let's go, Gray!" David said.

"Watch out everyone!" Axl said as he turned into Silver Horn and launched a tidal wave at Jentra.

"Surf's up, suckers!" David said as he armatized with Fini and rode the wave, dealing a hit on the enemies.

"H-How in the?" Jentra stuttered as he descended onto the ground.

"Alright now's our chance." Al said as she activated her Mystic Arte. "Here goes!" She said as she spun her scythe launching multiple ice shards at Jentra and the Preons. "Let's see you freeze in Hell's 9th Circle." She said as they were encased in ice. "Absolute Zero!" She said as the ice shattered dealing heavy damage to them. "Now you two!"

"Let's go, Gray!" David said unleashing his Ice Reaper Claw.

"You got it!" Gray said creating an ice bow. "Ice Devil Zero….Destruction Bow!" Gray said firing an arrow as it pierced through Jentra with an explosion of ice crystals.

"Maverick Hunters...too powerful." Jentra said weakly.

"Damn straight." Hope said. "David, wanna do the coup de grace?"

"Fools. If I die, Duboar will go berserk! You would rather deal with a few hundred mechaniloids?" Jentra asked before he laughed crazily and exploded as the alarm went off.

"To answer your question, we've faced off more than a few hundred people before." Toma said.

"Here they come!" Ace said as multiple preons popped out of Duboar.

"Jane, Melt that factory-bot!" Connor said before seeing her lazing about. "Oh come on!"

"Axl… I can hold them off. You know what to do." David said.

"Right!" Axl said as he changed into Mach Jentra and flew up to Duboar. "Cease the attack! Cease the attack immediately!" He ordered as the robots stopped. "Now!"

The group rushed with a joint attack and destroyed Duboar as the robots collapsed.

"Nicely done, that should reduce Epsilon's army reinforcements a bit." Ace said.

"How'd you know that Axl would be able to use his Chameleon powers to stop the Preons?" Hope said.

"I noticed it when he used Silver Horn's attack. He is able to take the forms of any of the Mavericks we have defeated. It was only natural that Axl would have Jentra's code, too." David said. "You really thought I was gonna do a suicide charge? Come on, I'm not that reckless."

"So it's a mission complete like always, right?" Ace asked.

"Yep, very much so. Come on, let's head back." David said.

"Alright, mission accomplished, transfer us." Ace said through the comm as everyone returned to base.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Meaning of Friendship

"Okay...Now that we made it out alive...we should check these out." Hope said holding the drive.

"Right. Anna?" Ace asked as Anna took the drive and uploaded it into the computer as multiple screens popped up with several lines of code on them.

"Wait...I recognize this. This is the brainwashing program we used on the 77th class and Hope. But it's been heavily modified." Mukuro said.

"You guys doing okay, speaking of?" Hope asked. "Don't want you turned into Remnants again."

"No, we're fine. In fact… I don't feel any different, do you Nagito?" Mahiru asked.

"Calm down. This is just the code, not the real program. The modifications though...this is likely in reaction to Hope breaking out of his and freeing the others." Mukuro said.

"That's good. But question is...what is your doppelganger planning to do with this program, Hope?" Ace asked.

"I think I may have an idea. He plans to succeed where Junko failed, and spread despair everywhere he goes." David said.

"But how does he plan to do that? Do you think that's why he recruited the escaped prisoners?" Ace asked.

"If Despair is the new Junko...that would make his followers the new Remnants of Despair." Hope said.

"So, he's nothing more than a Junko copy after all." David said. "Then again, he did say that she was his teacher...whatever he means by that."

"Hope, Despair was a part of you right?" Ace asked.

"No, not really. He's a clone of me. When the Haltmann corporation tried to roboticize Popstar, they hired a guild to work with them, Steel Genius, lead by Reuniclus. He was perfecting cloning." Hope said.

"Then it might be possible that Despair has the same memories as you when he was created." Stoj said.

"I wouldn't bet on it. He was created by my hair, not any of my grey matter." Hope said. "Anyway, Reuniclus told him everything about the universes, and further down the line, Despair had enough. And what he meant by being Junko's student, well… she was the one that taught him everything she knew about despair. Through many means."

"Well...at least we know what Despair's planning a bit." Ace said before everyone heard Zero yelling.

"They're the dregs of Giga City!" Zero yelled as the leaders exited the room to see X and Zero arguing. "Shadow betrayed us, remember?! The 'roids could go Maverick and turn into enemies at any time!"

"But what about the Hero Alliance. You trust them at least, right?" X asked.

"I trust you, Jexi, Hope, Spectra, and David. But how can I trust these four when I barely even know them." Zero said pointing at Ace, Skyler, Volt, and Connor. "They could betray you at anytime."

"First off, we're human, so we can't go Maverick. Second, I'm a former bounty hunter. Third… watch who you're talking to here!" Connor said.

"Connor, calm down." Spade said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right. We don't need a fight." Nami said.

"Sorry but...I'm gonna go work alone." Zero said as he left.

"He'll come around." Massimo said.

"Massimo is right. Take it from me. Sometimes...you just need to give people some space." David said.

"Yeah, and you know we would never betray you guys. We're friends after all." Ace said.

"It's the same with me." Connor said. "I owe you guys for dealing with the Elements, and we've helped each other since then. I dunno why Zero would be so skeptical about Skyler though. She's not a bad girl."

"Right now… He just needs some time alone." Sectonia said.

"Yeah. Oh! Anna told us she found info about Supra Force Metal at a secret Rebellion Army research lab. It may bear investigation." Ace said.

"Alright. Zero might not be able to cooperate with us at the moment, but the Rebellion Army must still be stopped." Vera said.

"Let's go." Ace said as Anna transported them to the secret lab.

"The research lab should be around here, somewhere." Spider said.

"Where would it be exactly?" Sonia asked.

"Probably upstairs." Ace said as the group made their way through the area and reached a lift which took them up and they were met by a familiar figure.

"You've got to be kidding…" David said.

"Shadow." Ace said as the black and gold reploid stepped out of the shadows.

"Long time no see, X." Shadow said.

"You're gonna pay for betraying us!" X said.

"I never betrayed anyone. I was on the Rebellion's side the whole time. I just brought you to Master Epsilon. I suppose you came here, hoping to find the Supra-Force Metal?" Shadow asked as he pointed his blade at the group.

"Supra-Force Metal?! What's that?!" X demanded as he pointed his buster at Shadow.

"You know very well. It's an improved form of Force Metal that the Rebellion Army is studying to help all Reploids achieve their ideal! You government lackeys can't have it!" Shadow said.

"Ideal my ass! What good is that when countless lives are lost because of that madman Epsilon?!" Ace demanded.

"And… What exactly does the Supra-Force Metal do?" Fulgore asked.

"There's no need for me to describe the effects! Take me on, and see for yourselves!" Shadow said.

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

"I'll tear all of you to little pieces!" Shadow said as the cannon on his back started charging.

"Fiery Beast!" Stahn yelled as a red image of a lion appeared and he jumped into the air and impaled the ground with Dymlos, causing fire to erupt, disrupting Shadow's attack.

"I'll get you for this!" Shadow said as he recovered.

"Just try it. We dare you." Toma said.

"I had hoped you all could join us...but now all hopes are dashed!" Shadow said charging at them before being countered by a familiar figure. "No! You're alive!"

"Yeah...stings doesn't it?" Zero said standing before them. "I got a whole wad of payback for you, maverick. Time for Round 2!"

(MMXCM-Standby Zero)

"Now that Zero's here, let's give this guy some payback of our own!" Connor said.

"Definitely." Spade said as he activated his Mystic Arte. "Shining Blade of Triumph." He said as he pulled Falchion out of its sheath as it glowed and he dashed forward and did a couple of slashes. "Lunar Requiem!" He said as he sheathed the sword and the damage was done to Shadow.

"Give up yet?" Volta asked.

"Never!" Shadow replied.

"Some people are just too far gone." Hope said.

Shadow went for his shoulder cannon again, setting up for a Charge Shot, but Spider took the blow and throws a card at Shadow, destroying him.

"Spider!" Hope said. "You okay?"

"Don't worry...it's just a scratch." Spider said. "Guess I overdid it, huh?"

"Emphasis on over doing it. Why'd you take the shot for us?" Rose asked.

"Cause I felt like it, that's it. Now let's get to the research lab and find the Supra-Force Metal." Spider said.

"To be perfectly frank, I was gonna ask that." Mikleo said.

"Provided of course if Spider saw you." Edna said.

"Yeah, I guess reploids and normal people can't see you four for certain reasons, right?" Ace asked.

"Something still feels off about all this." Hawkeye said. "Security is lax. If this facility is important, there would be more men on duty."

"It was just a trick to lure you Resistance dogs in." A voice said as the group turned to see a Reploid with a body made of plasma and three faces on its head.

"And you would be?" Mustang asked.

"I am Incentas. And that's all you need to know since this is where you'll die." Incentas said as an electric barrier sprung up behind them. "Just so you know, I gave myself a higher dosage of the Supra-Force Metal, so you won't be able to beat me so easily."

"Care to test that theory, champ?" Fulgore asked.

"You have no idea how many blowhards we've heard say that." Natsu said.

"Whether or not you're a blowhard, you're gonna regret threatening us with death." Maka said.

"Do us a favor and join the scrap heap we made from your comrades." Al said.

"So, you think you can destroy me? Well then, come and try it!" Incentas said.

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

"Get what's coming to you!" Incentas said as his body turned red.

"Vera, whaddya got for us?" Connor said.

"He has three modes of attack, each dependent on the element he takes in." Vera said.

"So we need to attack accordingly huh? If he's red, then that means he uses fire but is weak to water." Ace said.

"Drown...Tidal Wave!" Philia and Genis chanted as a Tsunami came rushing up behind them as it engulfed Incentas, dealing heavy damage.

Incentas merely laughed and floated off the ground as his body now turned blue.

"Wrong choice! Lightning Devil's Claw!" Volta said slashing Incentas.

"Let's go, Sectonia!" Kor said.

"Lightning Tiger Blade!" Kor and Sectonia shouted as they dealt their own versions of the arte.

"Darkened Storm Cloud, lose thy blade and run my enemies through...Thunder Blade!" Stoj chanted as a Blade of Lightning crashed down and shocked Incentas a couple of times before his body turned yellow.

"Time to turn on the fire power." Kurochi said.

"Yeah! Fire Dragon King's….Demolition Fist!" Natsu shouted landing a punch on Incentas sending him crashing into the wall.

"No way in hell we'll lose to you!" Stahn yelled as he activated his 1st Mystic Arte. "Razing Phoenix!" He yelled as he glided in the air with the silhouette of a Phoenix behind him as he dealt damage to Incentas.

"Mifune Sword Style Secret Skill! It's the rumblin'...Wheel!" Gemini said launching a huge fireball.

"Fethmus Mioma!" Rose called fusing with Lailah.

"Lord of Fire!" Lailah called.

"Crimson Flames! May it burn your soul! Flamberge!" Rose and Lailah yelled in unison as they slashed upward, causing large flames to erupt, damaging Incentas before he shifted back to red.

"This is the end!" Aqua shouted as she charged her blade. "Bubble...Blast!" She shouted as bubbles bombarded Incentas till he fell.

"Phew, is everyone alright?" Ace asked.

"We're good. Can't say the same about Mr. Egypt there." Gemini said.

"You...no good…" Incentas said before he rushed to the control panel. "Hahahaha! I may have lost the fight but I've won the war! I've just set the base to self destruct!"

"Damn, and were sealed in here!" Hope said before Spider grabbed Incentas.

"You guys...might want to hit the deck for this one." Spider said.

"Spider, what are you doing?!" Aya asked.

"None of our attacks might be able to break through that barrier. But an explosion of two 'roids ought to at least put a dent in it!" Spider said.

"Damn it, Spider! First Pedro and now you?!" Sanji asked.

"Sorry… This is it! I have to do this. X, Zero, everyone… The rest is up to you!" Spider said as he took out a card. It started to go before it exploded.

"Spider!" Hope said. "When this is over, I'm putting a thank you on your tombstone…. Let's get outta here so Anna can get a clear shot for a teleport!"

"Right! Come on!" Ace said as they exited the room and made it to an area with a clear signal. "Anna, transfer us!" He said through the comm as they were transported in time.

Back at the Resistance Base, nobody said a word after the events that just happened.

"It's like we learned back at the POW camp. Sacrifices are for the greater good despite how painful they are." Connor said.

"Everyone… Spider risked his life to save me when Shadow attacked, even though I acted like a jerk when I said I wanted to work alone. I want to return the favor." Zero said sinking his head. "No, I MUST return the favor! Let me join you, please!"

"Of course." Jexi said. "We wouldn't have anyone else or more deserving."

"I've known you for quite some time. You already know my answer." Hope said.

"Jexi and Hope told me about how reliable you are. To us, you already were part of the team." David said.

"I may have not known you for a while, but if Jexi, David, and Hope trust you. Then we will as well." Ace said.

"Okay guys. We gotta stop the Rebellion Army, or else Pedro and Spider's sacrifices will be for nothing. First, we take out Epsilon, then we go-" Hope started.

"Slow down there, turbo. Who's to say we won't run into the Olympos XII along the way?" David asked.

"Well… I mean the only one we have with us is Lunamon." Hope said. "We still have no idea where the other eleven are."

"Hope, you are way too fixated on this. They're not just gonna appear out of thin air, you know." Lloyd said.

"He's right. We don't even know how to locate them let alone find them." Tails said. "Like Greninja told us before Furious Sports, modern tech can't find them."

"What about Locating Magic?" Stoj asked.

"If that were the case, I would've found one already." David said.

"He's right. Like many of us elites know...the Olympos XII can't be tracked. That's why their legacy faded into myth." Hoopa said.

"And they're always in hiding too, which makes it even more difficult." Guy said.

"Though...even though Luna is weak, Grimoire still managed to find her easily. Meaning the titans have a sharper sense than we do." Hoopa said.

"Actually…" David said. "As a hunter, I'm able to sense energies of nearby organics. But like I said before, I haven't found any of them so far."

"It's possible they could be scattered across the different Universes, but it's still too early to say." Ace said.

"I agree. There's still so much about the situation we don't know about." David said.

"I suppose we'll just have to think it through once all of this is over." Jexi said.

"For now...we still need to stop the Rebellion Army." Iida said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Block Transmissions

Mari and Vera were working alongside Gaudile trying to get the transmission back up, but to no avail.

"Sorry guys, but the interference has gotten worse." Mari said as she cleaned her glasses.

"Damn it… I can't even contact Jesse or Usopp. Transmissions are really getting fried here." David said.

"Maybe this isn't a coincidence. Someone's jamming our comms." Connor said.

"I've located the jammer's signal, but it's…" Nana trailed off as she showed an image of a desert.

"Ah, great. I hate deserts." David said.

"We're just gonna have to move quick, find that jammer and destroy it before the heat and sand get to us." Hope said,

"Be careful, everyone. The Onovan Desert is a death trap with its quicksand. Once you're caught in it, you can't get out." Anna said.

"Good to know. Thanks, Anna. On the plus side, I'm sure Sahara will have plenty to work with in a desert." Hope said.

"That's right, when we met in the Gerudo Village, she made an entire house out of sand. It's safe to say Sahara will have the momentum in the fights ahead." Erza said.

"Yup. Ready to shine, Sis?" Hope asked.

"Only if you stop calling me that." Sahara said glaring at him.

"It was only one time…" Hope said. "We're good to go Anna, beam us to Onovan Desert."

"Understood. Commencing transfer! 3...2...1, transfer!" Anna said as the group was transferred to the desert. "Good luck."

The group arrived as a sandstorm was in effect.

"And this is probably why David hates the desert." Toma said.

"He's not the only one, this is the second damn time I got sand in my eye." Saki said as she and Saaya rubbed their eyes.

"When was the first time?" Erica asked.

"When Ace and the others helped us bring the globe under control from the undead spirits when we went to Dubai." Aya said. "Honestly, I didn't know how much I could take from the heat there."

"And did you get sand in your eyes too?" Toma asked.

"No. My hair got dry and crackly." Aya said.

"Well, we'd better clear this before you three experience repeats." Sunset said. "Sahara, do you think you can clear this sandstorm?"

"I control sand, not sandstorms, although I can make those." Sahara said.

"I wanna ask you something Sahara, I know you wanted to learn the Sand Style because you wanted to show your independence, but was there another reason?" Starlight asked.

"Nope. Only reason cause some siblings think I need help when I didn't. Even when they claim to do the opposite." Sahara said.

"Well, we're family. It's kinda like us to be the siblings we are." Hope said.

"Daisy was the only one who let me be independent. You and the others...you were just too doting." Sahara said.

"Well, let's just…" Hope began.

"You sink!" Sahara said.

"If you're trying to hurt me, I think you mean stink." Hope said.

"No, I mean you're sinking in quicksand!" Sahara said.

"Oh, crap!" Hope said. "Help!"

"My my, what do we have here?" A voice asked as everyone turned to see a winged female reploid floating in front of them. "A couple of rats snooping around?"

"I saw you at the ruins. You're pretty close to Epsilon, aren't you?" Connor asked.

"Gold star for you handsome, I am Ferham, one of the Rebellion Army Cadres." Ferham said as she introduced herself.

"So you're the one in charge of operations…" Hope said sinking deeper. "Why am I trying to do this? I'm still sinking!"

"Damn it, hold on!" Ace said as he floated and grabbed Hope's hand.

"You have to deal with Ferham while you're getting me out! Keep her busy while Ace is pulling!" Hope said.

"Sorry, but I'm not the one in charge of this area, you'll meet him underground...if you survive." Ferham said as she activated a plasma whip and hit Ace, knocking him out of the air. They all appeared to have sunken into the sand by this time. "It's over." She said before a lash of sand whipped one of her wings.

"Yeah..not all." Sahara said still standing there not sinking.

"How are you…" Ferham said.

"My Sand Style grants me some immunities. One of them being I can't sink in quicksand." Sahara said.

"Fine then… I'll just have to take care of you personally. You poor coddled little-" Ferham said as a spire of sand rose up and got her across the body.

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that." Sahara said as she slashed Ferham mercilessly with the sand. "To me, all sand is a weapon. Meaning...you're flying over a personal arsenal of it."

"You brat! I'll give you the punishment of a lifetime!" Ferham said drawing her laser whip and charging.

"Yeah...we're done...Sandy….Cannon!" Sahara said as a fist of sand sent Ferham flying far away.

With the rest of the group…

"Who would've thought sinking in the quicksand would lead right to where we need to go?" Hope asked.

"I don't know, but next time we see Ferham, she's dead." Kagura said.

"So we're in the underground part of the desert." Toma said. "But Hope's right, we can definitely find the Jammer from here."

"Are you sure? It's like a maze down here." Sectonia said.

"Anna did say the signal was coming from here, so let's look around and see if we can find it." Mari said.

"But how are we gonna find the jammer in a maze like this?" Sakura asked.

"Echolocation." Hope said. "Bats use their echoing screams to navigate tunnels. They're blind, so they rely on sound. Maybe we can use the same method."

"Let me try something. If there is a jammer, it has to be letting loose some kind of noise." Jiro said grabbing an earphone into the wall as she listened. "Okay...it's faint but I can definitely hear it. We go straight then make a left."

"Nice work, Jiro." Hope said.

They followed Jiro's lead as they followed the path she heard, eventually leading them straight to a large device.

"This must be it. Give me and Vera a few seconds, and we'll shut this thing down." Mari said.

"Alright. We're counting on you guys." David said.

"It's strange though. Ferham was up top waiting for us. I thought she would be in charge here." Hope said.

"Oh no. You're way off base." A voice said as a large bodied reploid walked in. "I am Botos! A cadre for the Rebellion Army."

"We don't have time for this! Get out of our way." Hisui said.

"Hard to do when I'm the one guarding the Jammer. I can't let your two friends disrupt the signal and bring your communications back online." Botos said.

"Well then, you're gonna be sorely disappointed." Hope said.

"Not if I use the Supra-Force Metal here!" Botos said as he held up a glowing orb and absorbed it.

"Like that'll make a difference. But we'll give you points for trying when this is over!" Toma said.

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

(MMXCM-Executive Battle)

"Time for a little lesson in agony!" Botos said.

"Agony? Please. Let me show you some agony." Jiro said plugging her earphone into her amplifiers. "Cover your ears! Heartbeat Fuzz!" She shouted as a loud sound was being sent out.

"Argh! My Audio Receptors!" Botos said.

"So it even affects robots, too!" Pit said.

"Also, it should be noted that he's weak to water and ice attacks." Tails said.

"Good to know. We'll give him something to help cool off." David said. "Arctic Style...Ice Fang!" He yelled as the head of a lion appeared over his hand and punched Botos in the face.

"Fragments of Ice pour down...Glacial Rain!" Ace chanted as four glaciers rained down onto Botos.

"Water and Ice are fine...but let's try and keep things unpredictable." Jiro said plugging one earphone into the jammer as the other plugged into Botos's head. "You wanna protect the jammer...how about a taste of your own medicine." she said as the sound traveled through as it was increasing in intensity inside Botos's head.

"Ah! Get this damn sound outta my head!" He shouted thrashing in pain.

"You ready to surrender?" Jiro asked.

"Yes yes!" Botos said before dropping something. "Oh no! The supra force metal that Epsilon gave me!" He said.

"Ugh...will someone please send this crybaby flying already?" Jiro asked.

"I've got this." David said cracking his knuckles before dealing an icy uppercut. Botos smashed against the cavern wall comically and landed on the ground. "Whew… Really needed to get that out."

"Well, looks like the jammer's out of commission. And we go home with a bonus prize." Jiro said collecting the Supra Force Metal.

"That was almost too easy, though… Something's off…" Massimo said.

"Yeah, I can feel it. If the Supra-Force Metal was really important to him, you'd think he'd do a better job keeping it out of our hands." David said.

"Still, we can analyze this sample back at the base. So...one's loss is our gain." Tails said.

"Agreed. Let's get back to base and get this Supra-Force Metal analyzed." Ichiro said.

"Yeah. With the jammer down, transmissions should be back up again." Fulgore said.

"Speaking of which, I hope Sahara's doing okay." Hope said.

"Sahara? She returned to base not long ago." Anna said.

"Oh, good. We were worried for a moment. Pull us back too. We're done here." David said.

The group was then warped back to base, so that they can figure out the Supra-Force Metal's secrets and what power it hides.

Chapter End


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Ultimate Weapon

"So have you figured anything out about the Supra-Force Metal yet?" Hope asked.

"Apparently this contains 10,000 times more energy than normal Force Metal!" Mari said.

"So that's why the Rebellion wanted to use this for a powerboost." Toma said.

"It would also take a ton of Force Metal to make something like this as well. Guess that's why the mines on Tianna Island were empty." Mari continued.

"But why would the Rebellion make so much of it?" Erica asked.

"Maybe they wanted to do more than just power up their commanders and soldiers." Hope said.

"No. That's way too simple. It has to be more than that." Spectra said.

"He's right. They wouldn't go through all this just to empower their soldiers." Najenda said.

"Yes. Luckily I managed to pinpoint the location of where they manufacture that much Force Metal." Anna said as she pulled up an image of a factory. "It's the Force Metal Refinement Plant. You should be able to find more clues there."

"Then we're off. Beam us out, Anna." Indigo said.

"Alright. Be careful, everyone." Anna said as she transferred the group to the plant.

"I think I can get used to this." David said.

"Out of the frying pan, and into the freezer, as they say." Mayumi said.

"Definitely, let's head inside and see what we can dig up." Spade said as the group entered the building.

As they entered the building, they explored the facility and saw the production of the force metal into Supra-Force metal was being used.

"Looks like they're mass producing Supra Force Metal by refining Force Metal."

"Hey guys, what do you make of this?" Ace asked as he looked through a small space and saw something on the other side.

"Hmm... N-no way." David said as he looked. "It looks like some kind of rocket."

"Rocket nothing. That's a missile!" Betty said.

"A Warhead to be exact. You think this is what all that Supra-Force Metal is for?" Mari asked.

"Most likely." Lloyd said.

"How would they make a warhead like this with Supra-Force Metal? Unless the metal is volatile or fuel related, I can't see this working for the Rebellion." Ciel said.

"It would, because if this thing is launched...the energy released will cause half of the Reploids across the globe to go Maverick." Mari said.

"What? How would that be possible?!" Leanne asked.

"I'm not sure. But it seems the controls for it, we need three keys, which are possibly held by the cadres." Mari said.

"Well, let's find them then. They're probably in this facility, right?" Nana asked.

"Actually...Botos dropped his after David knocked him out back in the desert." Ace said as he pulled out a circular shaped item. "Ferham and the third cadre must have the other two in their possession."

"So that means the third cadre likely has to be the one that was with Botos and Ferham in their rooms. The one called… Scarface. Yeesh, that name is creepy." Toma said.

"Creepy and ridiculous if you ask me." Kagura said.

"Creepy, ridiculous, but probably the strongest of the cadres. What do you think about this Scarface, David?" Connor said.

"Someone not to be taken lightly, Kagura. There's a reason that he's Epsilon's right hand. And yeah, you should feel like a total idiot for underestimating him." David said.

"All I said was that his name was ridiculous." Kagura said.

"Well excuse me for trying to keep your heads attached to your necks…" David muttered.

"Please excuse Kagura, she's more of a fight first questions later person." Saaya said.

"Trust me, you have no idea how many people here are like that." David said.

"Look, it's obvious we have to find Ferham and get her key, so let's search the facility for her." Hope said.

The group made their way through the facility and as they entered a room. They encountered Botos.

"Botos? We have your key, so what's the use for you to be here?" Axl asked.

"I have my own goals in mind for the Supra-Force Metal, so out of my way!" Botos said.

"No chance. We're stopping you, right now!" Hope said.

"Yeah...but question is...which Botos." Botos said before he somehow split in two and took off in two different directions.

"Argh, I hate it when they do that!" Hope said.

"Let's split up and hunt both of them down, it'll be much easier then going back and forth." Spade said.

"Great idea." Connor said. "Skyler, you, David and I will take the right corridor. Ace, Go with Jexi and Hope on the left."

"Right. Spectra, Volt. Can you two look for Ferham while we go deal with Botos?" Ace asked.

"Of course. It shouldn't be too hard to find her." Spectra said.

"I think I should go, too. Something tells me Botos isn't going to be much." Sectonia said.

"Once Botos is outta the way, we'll catch up." Connor said. "Good luck, guys."

"Same to you three." Ace said as the group split off.

As the six groups left to chase after Botos, Spectra and Volt and their groups were left to check things out but it wasn't long before they saw an injured Ferham on the ground.

"Oh...it's you three. Come to finish me off?" Ferham asked holding her chest in pain.

"These wounds...who did this?" Spectra asked.

"Botos...who else." Ferham said. "He ripped my key right from my body."

"Coward right to the very end. Where did he run off to?" Sectonia asked.

"He's...right over there." Ferham said pointing to Botos's body.

"Circuits are ripped out… He's dead." Sectonia said.

"Despair did that. Attacked him and claimed both keys. All he said was...I have no need for you in my ideal world." Ferham said.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Despair is working with Epsilon, right?" Volt asked.

"So he's one of those people… Only keeping his lackeys around when he has a use for them." Sectonia said.

"You'll find he's one of those people." Volt said. "I've seen them before. We better go tell the others." He said before dodging a whip from Ferham. "What are you doing? You are in no condition to fight."

"Even if I'm wounded… Epsilon wouldn't forgive me if he let you leave alive. So damaged or not… I'll see to it that you are not his problem anymore!" Ferham said taking flight.

"You two, get back to the others and tell them what happened. I'll handle this." Sectonia said.

"She's all yours." Lync said as they doubled back.

"Let's go." Sectonia said.

"Fine then… I'll knock you off your throne, for good!" Ferham said drawing her arc whip.

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

"Don't be shy. Step right up!" Ferham said.

"We'll need to finish this fast." Spectra said entering burst. "Motor...I'll need your assistance too."

"Copy that." Motor said.

"No, in her state, there is no need." Sectonia said.

"She is someone loyal to Epsilon's ideals. We need to get rid of her." Spectra said.

"Don't worry. I've got this." Sectonia said. "I'll try to make it quick and painless for you." she said as she took out a rapier.

"You have five minutes. That's all you have." Spectra said.

"That's plenty of time." Sectonia said. "Lightning!" She casted as a lightning bolt hit Ferham.

"Aaaah!" Ferham shrieked.

"Please, surrender. I don't want you to be utterly destroyed in the state you're in." Sectionia said.

"I don't care!" Ferham said continuing to crack her whip at Sectonia.

"Fair warning, you asked for this." Sectonia said. "O righteous will, let fall thy sword of lightning upon those who bear fault... Thunder Blade!" Sectonia chanted as an electric sword fell on Ferham.

"Gaaaaaaah!" Ferham said being utterly shocked, falling to the floor. "You're… something else. How could I lose… and dishonor our ideals… gh…"

Ferham then tipped over the edge and fell downwards into the abyss of the factory.

"Damn it… If only you didn't try to push yourself." Sectonia said.

"She made her choice." Spectra said as Jellal approached.

"Sir, I just scouted ahead. The warhead is missing." Jellal said.

"Then we must regroup and figure out who took it." Spectra said. "Anna, we've finished the mission."

"Understood, I'll transfer the rest of you to the base now." Anna said as the rest of the group was warped back to base.

Chapter End


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: When Giants Duel

"So the warhead vanished. But what of Ferham?" Ace asked.

"She fell off the edge of her post and vanished from falling downwards." Spectra said.

Just then the alarm went off as Nana quickly typed on the computer.

"We have an intruder in the transport bay!" Nana said.

"It's Scarface, he must be attacking Central Tower!" Hope said.

"Good luck everyone, and be careful." Anna said.

"We got this." Connor said.

"Hold it right there, scene stealer...I don't think we'll need to march out there wild." Jexi said smiling.

Scarface and his soldiers were soon going wild outside.

"Hmm? Who's there?" Scarface demanded.

"Well….isn't this a warm welcome. We just got here and you're trashing the temporary base. Not very hospitable of you." A voice said as approaching Scarface was Zoro.

"The Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro, I presume?" Scarface asked.

"So you know me. Can't say I know you, or that I care." Zoro said drawing his swords.

"Very well then. I am Scarface, a Cadre of the Rebellion Army, and Lord Epsilon's Right hand man." Scarface said drawing a dual blade javelin. "If you so wish to fight me, know that when this is over, your 320 million bounty shall belong to us!"

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

"Show me the extent of your power." Scarface said.

"Tell you what. On the way, we've dealt with idiots of the Coalition so...I'll just beat you with one sword." Zoro said drawing his black sword Shusui.

"Hah, I welcome that challenge!" Scarface said charging.

"One Sword Style….Death Lion Song!" Zoro said swinging his sword after quickly unsheathing it. Scarface remained motionless till it was revealed he was cut in half.

"Gh… unbelievable…" Scarface said. "Long live...the Rebellion Army." He said before passing out.

"Ugh. Idiots like that...they don't live long but they're honorable...I respect that." Zoro said as he and the other nine entered the building.

"Welcome back." Anna said as Zoro and the nine members entered the hub.

"Nice to see you return." Jexi said.

"Good to be back. Honestly, that Coalition place sucked." Gajeel said. "Nothing but idiots going around doing dumb stuff."

"How were Rainbow and Jesse?" Ace asked.

"They're fine. We've told Jesse not to leak any info to Rainbow." Knuckles said.

"We know her well. If she knew something as large as the titans were loose, she'd no doubt try and get in on the action." Vector said.

"At least they're alright." Ace said.

"And as insurance they don't leak the info." Law said holding a heart in a clear box as it beat.

"Is that a heart?" Simon asked with a pale face.

"Marcus's heart to be exact. I took it from him when he slept. Insurance. If we even see Rainbow rushing into a titan battle...I'll slice it in two." Law said.

"Th-there's no need for that. I'm sure Jesse has enough sense to keep her in line." David said.

"I'm still keeping this just to be sure." Law said.

"So, what do we do now since Zoro sliced Scarface in half?" Toma asked.

"Scarface retreated with his last will, and I managed to find the location of where he retreated to, Epsilon is there as well." Anna said as she pulled up the monitor. "They're at the Grave Ruins Base. This is the final battle everyone. Good luck...and be careful."

"We will." Hope said as they warped to Grave Ruins Base.

"It's so hard to believe Scarface is was still functioning." Axl said.

"They're probably getting desperate after the damage we caused to the army." Ace said. "So...are we all ready for this?"

"Locked and Loaded, and ready to shoot somethin." Connor said.

"I'm all set, what are we waiting for?" Hope asked.

"Let's do this!" Ace called as they entered the base.

The group made their way up the tower and finally reached an open area where they saw Epsilon waiting for them.

"Epsilon!" Zero called out putting a hand near his saber.

"It's game over! For your plans and your rebellion!" X said as he pointed his buster at him.

"What will it take for you people to understand our ideals? Ideals worth dying for. Scarface knew that before the swordsman cleaved him in two." Epsilon said.

"So that really was Scarface…" Hope said.

"He seemed an honorable fighter. In the end, he used the last of his strength to try and reach home." Zoro said.

"But I will not run from this fight. I will fight for the ideals of all Reploids! Prepare yourselves, Maverick Hunters, and Hero Alliance!" Epsilon said before he tossed his cloak, showing his real body.

"Everyone...I'm getting tons of readings of Supra-Force Metal coming from Epsilon's body. It's off the charts!" Mari said.

"Fine then. We're just gonna have to hit him harder!" Hope said. "Here we come, Epsilon!"

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

(MMXCM-Epsilon 2nd Movement)

"Kneel before the mighty Epsilon!" Epsilon said.

"Get it through your processors. We're heroes!" Connor said. "And we don't bow to anybody!" He said firing consecutive elemental shots from his revolvers.

"You're just a Maverick so quit it with the All High and Mighty persona." Ace said. "Beast! Sword Rain: Omega! Blazing Tempest!" He yelled as he dealt three artes in a row.

"This is nothing!" Epsilon said charging up. "Nova Impact!" He called firing powerful shots that kept Ace and Connor back.

"Geez, this guy's a whole ton of tough…" Connor said. "Vera, what're his weaknesses?"

"No weaknesses, but no resistances either." Vera said.

"In other words, we'll need to go all out." David said.

"Skyler, can you do that… thing where you make a big lady outta wind?" Connor asked. "We need to hit this guy with all we've got."

Skyler frowned as she waved her hand as Connor was smashed against the wall.

"You are worse than Hope." She said.

"Note to self, don't make demands with Skyler." David said.

"It was only a suggestion." Connor said weakly.

"A really bad one, considering." Sectonia said.

"Nether the less...I must be rid of this degenerate." Skyler said as she rose an arm. "Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art!" she said as behind her appeared a goddess made of wind as she held a large spear. "Wind Goddess's….Wind Slicing Spear!" she said as the goddess tossed the spear into Epsilon piercing right through him.

"But that's a big lady right…" Connor started before he was kicked in the gut by Skyler.

"She is no big lady. She is a goddess and refer to her as such." Skyler said glaring at him.

"Okay… she's a goddess… And it was only a suggestion… ow…" Connor said before being knocked out with a kick.

"Lesson learned. I'll never ask anything of her ever again." Hope said as X approached Epsilon.

"Why?! Why create something as dangerous as the Supra-Force Metal missile?!" X demanded.

"For power. Without it, our ideals are ignored." Epsilon said.

"What?! There must be a better way…" X started before Epsilon stood up.

"No way! He took Skyler's secret art and he's STILL standing?!" Bianca asked in shock.

"As long as I'm in operation, I will…' Epsilon started before Hope punched him.

"Pour it on him!" Hope called.

Everyone unleashed their respective attacks onto Epsilon. As the smoke cleared, the only thing that remained was a metal ore.

"Is it...over?" Spade asked as he hefted Connor up and put his arm around his neck.

"Yeah… we're done here." Hope said.

"I picked up the vibrations of Supra-Force Metal here." A voice said as Colonel Redips approached.

"Colonel Redips!" X said grabbing the Supra Force Metal. "Here, Colonel. Epsilon had it, but we retrieved it." He said giving it to Redips.

"You have done well. You all should be commended." Redips said as he saluted before leaving as the Leaders looked at each other.

Chapter End


	10. Chapter 10

Final Chapter: In the name of JUSTICE

Everyone was at the Heliport on top of the tower as they saw a Whale shaped airship approach.

"It's here!" Axl called out.

"Still, I have a feeling this was over too quickly. Something seems off."

It was then that David sensed something. "Get down!" David said pushing Chief R out of the way of a blast.

"What the hell? Why are they firing at us?" Ryuko asked.

"Aren't we supposed to be on the same side?" Celeste asked.

"That's not what Redips thinks. He just wanted the Supra-Force Metal for himself." David said.

"Dammit! David, Hope, Jexi. We need to fall back." Ace said. "Hoopa, get us outta here!"

"Like you even have to ask." Hoopa said, opening a portal.

"Hurry!" Ace said before he jumped into the portal.

"C'mon, we gotta move!" Hope said as he jumped in next.

"You heard them. Everybody in!" David said as everyone else went in.

"Last ones in." Jexi said dragging the unconscious Connor as the portal sealed.

"There. We're all here. Good." Hoopa said.

"Thanks." Ace said.

"Still, that was a dick move if I ever saw one." David said.

"Glad you managed to save Chief R from that blast." X said.

"But… To think that Redips was just using us to get the Supra-Force Metal." Peridot said.

"Redips. Hmmm…" Shuichi muttered in thought.

"What is it Shuichi?" Cinnamon asked.

"There's just something about him I can't get off my mind. I'm just not sure what." Shuichi said.

"I know, right? Redips is just Spider spelled backwards, who would give someone like that a name?" Pinkie asked.

"Pinkie! Shuichi's in detective mode here…!" Himiko said before gasping. "Wait...Redips...Spider…"

"I think that's it…" Shuichi said. "There's no doubt that's how they're connected. But the question is...when did he become Spider?"

"Let's confront Redips and see what he knows." Spade said.

"Though Shuichi probably figure it out by then." Gonta said.

"We can find him by finding Despair. If I'm right, he should be with him." Hope said.

"I got it. I've locked onto him using his mechanical arms signature sensors. He's at the Far East HQ." Tails said.

"Then that's where we're going. Cmon, people!" Ichiro said.

"We have to be careful! I'm picking up multiple Maverick signs on every floor!"

As they entered the next room they saw a familiar face.

"Jango?! Wait...something's not right." Papelne said.

"It's a revived copy of him. Redips must be using all the other models to block our path." Hope said.

"He must've given his subordinates an advanced version of my Chameleon ability. What should we do, because we can't just ignore this." Axl said.

"Actually, you can leave those guys to us." A voice said.

"Huh?" Jango growled before something charged in.

"Ultimate Color...Bullet Fist!" They said punching a hole through Jango as the figure was soon revealed as Zexi.

"Well, you certainly kept us waiting, Zexi." Hope said before Zexi got in their faces.

"Me? You just went and left us behind like that? Not cool! We can help too!" He shouted.

"S-sorry! We just didn't hear you guys say you wanted to come along." David said.

"Well you should know we'd always lend our support if you ever needed it." Zexi said as Silver Horn targeted him. But before them, a figure grabbed and hefted him up.

"Not a good idea to interrupt a hero...when he's talking!" Heart said tossing Silver Horn far away.

"So we'll just leave these guys to you then?" Ace asked.

"This is our battle now. Not just yours." Zexi said as the other Neo Dimensional Heroes came out of the darkness.

"Never change, Zexi." Hope smiled. "If you can keep these Mavericks busy, we'll go after Redips and take him down."

"You'll have to get past me first." A voice said as everyone saw a reploid on top of a metallic dragon.

"And you are?" Sakura asked.

"I am a High-Performance Class maverick, designation Depth Dragoon." He said. "And you shall not pass until I am defeated."

"Is that all? Very well." Illuma said setting down her tea as she approached it.

"There's no need for that." A voice said as daggers flew by and hit Depth Dragoon.

"What the heck? Was that your sister, David?" Toma asked.

"Who else could it have been?" Harumi asked as she approached. "You all go on ahead. I'll deal with this clown."

"We owe you another one!" Kazuichi said as they went through the door behind Depth Dragoon.

"You let my targets get away." Dragoon said scanning Harumi's spider mark. "That mark… you're of the Black Spider Tribe?"

"So it appears the tribes legend is starting to spread. I hate to hear that. So just for that...you get a swift death." Harumi said.

"Huh?" He said before Harumi was close.

"Assassination Art: Spiders Evil Bite." She said slashing with both daggers as Dragoon's head was sent flying.

The group finally made it to Redips location and saw him and Despair looking out to the city.

"Ah...this city is surely peaceful. But...thankfully that will soon end." Despair said as he turned. "I'm glad you could witness my grand design come into play, so called heroes."

"Shut it, gringo. We've got questions for Redips." Hope said.

"Under your orders and with our assistance, X and Zero infiltrated Giga City, fought Epsilon, and successfully quelled the Rebellion Army. Are you telling us it was all just a setup?" David asked.

"I told you! I am destined to rule!" Redips said.

"Redips! You...you...Maverick!" Ace yelled as Redips turned to the group and drew a cane like weapon.

"Redips...please eliminate them." Despair said.

"Of course, sir." Redips said.

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

(MMXCM- Redips 1st Movement)

"Foul Mavericks, you will perish!" Redips yelled.

As the heroes battled, Despair was busy with the machine.

"Who knew using Redips as a test subject for the program would lead to all of this. I couldn't have dreamed for better results. And this is just a small taste. The rest of the universes will join in his despair." Despair said.

"Despair!" Hope said running past Redips and tackling Despair to the ground as they faced off again. "I can't let you bring back Junko Enoshima's twisted world. I should've finished where we started when I saw you alive at Castle Oblivion!"

"But you won't." Despair said. "And you most certainly can't fix this. See, this program was made with you in mind. Meaning, anyone affected will be immune to your purification. All worlds will be affected. Especially that Neo Earth place. But there's only one thing getting in my way...you and those idiotic heroes."

"Then I guess I don't have any time to think about it." Hope said. "If you're really part of me, you know… that I can't let Despair win!"

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm….ME!" Despair said as his arm morphed into a cannon as he fired at Hope.

"Onyx Shield!" Hope said blocking the shot. With a yell, he then charged at Despair before he reloaded and Speared him through the window, sending them tumbling from the top of Far East HQ.

"Ha...I got you away." Hope said.

"You certainly did." Despair said pressing a detonator.

"No!" Hope said.

"Yes. Now the broadcast will start automatically when the timer goes off in 10 minutes." Despair said.

"I can't let that happen!" Hope said.

"You've only got two choices now. Either fly up there and destroy the transmitter while I go free...or waste time beating me to unconsciousness as the machine does it's work. Redips will likely keep all of them occupied to work so you can't depend on them at the moment. So...what shall it be?" Despair asked.

"You already know what my choice is." Hope said letting Despair go as he took off to the roof.

"Heh. I knew he'd take the bait." Despair said. "I had it set for 20. But this way...I get off scot free."

"But are you?" A voice asked in the dark.

"Who's there?" Despair demanded as a figure floated out.

"Come now...you must remember me." He said as a floating green mass came out.

"Reuniclus." Despair said. "What do you want?"

"I've come to take you home." Reuniclus said.

"Home? You mean to that lab? You saw me as nothing but an experiment. Nothing but your little test subject." Despair said.

"Despair...I truly do regret how I treated you in your early stages but...there is still a chance for us to reconcile." Reuniclus said.

"Forget it. In fact...I'll splatter you all over the…" Despair said before a girl with long blue hair appeared. "Who are….Ah!" He said as a punch hit him in the gut as he fell unconscious.

"Master Reuniclus...I have captured him." She said.

"Excellent. Bring him along, Destiny. Before your parent realizes I'm here." Reuniclus said as the two left with the unconscious Despair.

"Well, that was a thing." Harumi said watching from the dark.

Back with the battle, Redips was on the ropes.

"I'd expect someone like you to be so resilient, Redips. Or should I say...Spider." Shuichi said.

"Tch, how did you figure it out?" Redips asked.

"The fact that your name was spelled backwards, but that would've been too obvious. There was one way I had to secure the connection. By figuring out just when the real Spider died." Shuichi said.

"It was after he sacrificed himself to save you lot. He was nothing but a foolish bounty hunter." Redips said.

"No, I think it was a little further. Spider at that time was a little too eager to give himself up." Shuichi said. "It just didn't fit him at all. A little earlier, we saw an image of Spider being killed by Jango. Based on that, I can deduce that the Spider in that image was the real Spider and the one travelling with us was you using a copy chip. When we heard about the Supra-Force Metal, you needed a way to desert from the group so you can put your plan into motion. Thus, Spider's sacrifice against Incentas."

"Impressive, Ultimate Detective, but I am not finished yet." Redips said before he ran onto a warp pad and warped away.

"Damn it. He's running away." Hope said destroying the transmitter.

"This is our last chance to stop him. Are we all ready for this?" Ace asked.

"You know I am. No way is Redips getting away after all of that!" David said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Ace smiled. "What about you and Hope, Jexi? Ready to end this once and for all?"

"Definitely." Hope said.

"Yes. He needs to be shown justice." Jexi said.

"Then let's go and kick his ass, Hero Alliance!" Ace said as the group stepped onto the warp pad.

Outer Space

After the group was warped, they saw a jarring sight.

"Oh my god…" Hope said.

Redips was in front of them, and he had absorbed a massive quantity of Supra-Force Metal, becoming a large, four armed goliath.

"Welcome Hero Alliance." Great Redips said.

"Redips… You played both sides just so you can attain the Supra-Force Metal, didn't you?" Sectonia asked.

"Epsilon's ideals were dangerous. He knew all along that the use of Supra-Force Metal involved the possibility of turning Maverick." Fulgore said.

"But at least he...was better than you! At least he wasn't a Maverick from the start!" David said.

"Redips! You're crazy!" X said as he drew his buster.

"Hahaha! You all witness a divine miracle! Now die!" Great Redips said as he readied himself.

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

"I shall rule over all, for I am invincible!" Great Redips said.

"No one, Man or Reploid, is ever invincible!" Hope said. "And you're gonna learn that the hard way!" He said invoking Azure god mode. "He's powered by Supra-Force Metal, so there's no need to hold anything back!"

"I don't even need my God Mode for this fight." Jexi said seriously.

"Mortals!" Great Redips said as he launched asteroids down on the group.

"Azure God's Starlight Barrier!" Hope said protecting against the asteroids. "Go, Jexi!"

"Ultimate Color Elite Art! Ultimate Color…." Jexi shouted as he pulled a fist back. "Allied...Barrage!" He shouted unleashing fierced blows against Redips causing massive damage. "Finish it!"

"Fool! You're just wasting your energy!" Great Redips said as his wounds healed.

"He's using the Supra Force metal to regenerate himself!" Vera called

"If my deductions are correct, the Supra-Force Metal he's using to regenerate himself is…" David said as he aimed his gun on the Supra-Force Metal on Redips' right shoulder. "That one!" He said as he shoots it.

"Ah! You foolish...Ugh. What? What is this?" Redips said. "Pain? I can still feel it from the barrage? What is this?"

"Allied Barrage. In short...it's a continuous attack that goes on even when I stop. It's the punches...of all my allies!" He shouted.

"Impossible! Absolutely impossible…!" Great Redips said as the punches intensifies as he succumbed to the pressure. "Ugh… my… Infinite Power… This can't be! How could I lose?!"

"Lost….Oh you haven't even begun to lose yet." Jexi said. "Finish this! X!"

"Here goes nothing!" X said as he activated his Ultimate Armor. "Full power, here we go!" He yelled as he unleashed a barrage of missiles and charged shots onto Redips.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Great Redips said, exploding from the combined pressure and arsenal, reverting to his normal state.

"It's over." Ace said before he and the others saw Ferham approach and picked up the other piece of Force Metal.

"You're still alive… how?" Volt asked.

"So I could take this to a place so far away that nobody will ever find it. Thank you, Hero Alliance for defeating that madman." Ferham said before she flew away as an explosion occured.

"Ferham…" Hope said as Ace walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Ace asked.

"I'm good." Hope said. "I just get a little emotional."

Later, down on Giga City…

"Whew… it's finally over." Marino said.

"So what are you and the others gonna do now, Marino?" Simon asked.

"Well, X, Zero and Axl can't go back to the Maverick Hunters' Association, so… Why not have them all come with us?" David asked.

"You're always welcome to join any of our teams, so I agree as well." Ace said.

"I'm afraid I have to decline your offer." Massimo spoke up. "In order to carry on my predecessor's will, I have to stay. The Future Universe needs a hero to defend it."

"The other Universes need a hero as well. So how about you all join Spirit Force. There's a lot of worlds out there to help protect." Ace said.

"I'll go." Cinnamon said. "Mari helped saved me, so now I'm gonna help her."

"You're my treasure. So obviously I'll go too." Marino said.

"It'll be interesting to work with a newcomer, so count us in as well." Zero said as X and Axl approached as well.

"But… your jobs as Maverick Hunters…" Hope said.

"There are no more Mavericks here, Hope." X said. "We've taken care of them all."

"At least until Leviathan's timeline." Fulgore said. "But that's a long time from now."

"...Alright, I'm coming too. You're right, Ace. The other universes need a hero as well. So count Steel Massimo in!" Massimo said.

"Then all of you, welcome aboard!" Ace said smiling.

"Jexi...that attack was crazy. Where did you come up with that?" Hope asked.

"Honestly...you guys." Jexi said.

"What?" Hope asked.

"It was an attack that was inspired by all my allies. An attack that takes all their strength and combine it into a powerful blow into the enemy. Hence its name...Allied Barrage."

"You just keep getting better and better every day, don't ya?" Connor said.

"I'll be honest...if I had kept going alone...I would be lost without you guys. But with this...I'll never have to feel alone." Jexi said.

"Well said. I can see why the others look up to you." Ace said as he fist bumped with David, Jexi and Hope.

"Yeah, a little more and he might be able to beat me in our rematch." David said.

"A little more...I could beat you several times over right here and now." Jexi said before they looked to the sky to see some sort of heart shaped meteor pass over. "What the?"

"Strange." Tails said. "That's an odd meteor shape."

"There's a great darkness inside of it. I can tell." Riku said.

"Hmm. At that trajectory…" Tails said looking at his pad. "It'll crash right into...Planet Popstar?!"

"Wh-what?!" Sectonia asked.

"And that's not the only one." Mari said as she pulled up a small screen showing similar objects heading toward a star shaped planet.

"Guess we know where we're headed next. And who we might run into again." Hope said.

"An old friend of yours, everyone?" Ace asked.

"He sure is. Though uh… you might be in for a bit of a surprise when you see him. He's not exactly like all of us." Gemini said.

"So he's an alien." Ace said.

"Well, no… we'll just take you to Popstar and you'll see for yourself." Hope said. "Shall we?"

"I know Sectonia would. With the Dreamstalk still there, it's basically her home now." David said.

"Okay...if Hope and Ace are done with their banter, we really need to go and deal with that meteor." Connor said.

"Right. Let's get going. And Sectonia… I know that you'll get a lot of awkward reunions when you get there, but…" David said.

"It's okay. It's to be expected at this point. With the Dreamstalk there, it's my home now, so the least I can do is help protect it." Sectonia said. "Taranza… Please, don't do anything rash…"

To be continued in Dimensional Heroes: Star Allies


End file.
